


Comme un médicament (moi, je suis rien sans toi)

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (bc he would be an amazing villain), (just a bit), Aged-Up Character(s), Cowgirl Position, Enemies to Lovers, Evil!Chat noir, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: She was a young adult now, still Paris’ hero, and responsible for taking care and protecting her city from Chat Noir and Papillon. But she just got a new job at Gabriel and she was with her friends to celebrate. So tonight, she wouldn’t be a good girl. And when she met a sexy blonde with a kind smile, she knew she was getting herself into the troubles she wanted.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 144
Kudos: 407
Collections: villain!Chat Noir





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissEcchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEcchi/gifts).



> welcome welcome welcome!!  
> This gift is for my amazing waifu. you're amazing, hon <3
> 
> who knew it would need an emotional breakdown for me to finish this wip that was abandoned for almost 2 months? :')  
> some good porn with a bit of plot and enemies Ladynoir bc I'm slut for them.  
> Hope you enjoy and leave a comment pls! <3

_I'v_ _е_ _got a fever, so can you check?_

_Hand on my forehead, kiss my neck_

_And when you touch me, baby, I turn red_

_I've got a fever, so can you check?_

* * *

Look, Marinette was a good girl.

She was sweet, she loved to help the others, she was kind, a good friend, and ready to fight for her friends and family. She was an innocent and good girl. She wasn’t a rebel and she learned with time and years as Ladybug that she needed to think before acting. The shameful events from her teenage years taught her to not act without thinking, at least a bit, about the consequences.

She was a young adult now, still Paris’ hero, and responsible for taking care and protecting her city from Chat Noir and Papillon. But she just got a new job at _Gabriel_ and she was with her friends to celebrate. So tonight, she wouldn’t be a good girl.

Alya had the fox miraculous around her neck and Nino had the turtle miraculous around his wrist. The miraculous box was safe with her parents and she had already saved an akumatized victim today and almost hissed at Papillon, ‘ _dare_ to ruin their night’.

She wore white high-waisted skinny jeans and a black cropped tube top. A black and white short-sleeved button down was layered over the ensemble. She had left it unbuttoned to let it hang loosely along her slender body. She completed her look with long ring earrings right next to her miraculous ones and a black purse so Tikki and cookies could be safe if she needed them. And of course, her favorite black lipstick.

She checked herself in the mirror and smirked. Tonight, she wouldn’t think about Chat Noir being a stupid traitor or Papillon being an old guy that should sleep more and stop akumatizing kids and old grandpas. She would eat, drink, dance and if she had an oportunity, fuck someone to make her forget her hellish life.

The night started slow and calm. Marinette and her favorite couple went to a restaurant chosen by Nino, who would pay for the meal. They ate, drank, talked, and laughed. Nino and Alya started to get touchy with each other and Marinette groaned, throwing a french fry at them.

“Single woman here.”

“We already told you we’re totally into a threesome. You’re too pure for this kind of sin.” Alya smirked and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I can be bold.” She said and Nino started to cough and Alya laughed. “What? It’s true!”

“The last time you had a walk of shame?” Alya pointed a french fry at Marinette and she opened her mouth to reply, but she didn’t have an answer because her sexual life was summed up in Luka, since he was the only man she had slept with.

“Okay, just because I had only one partner it doesn’t mean that my sexual life was boring. And even if it was, it doesn’t mean it was bad!”

“Oh, we bet it was amazing. Luka has long fingers. I bet the fingering was amazing.” Alya sipped her drink and Nino giggled as Marinette blushed.

“The point is…” Nino said to save Marinette from Alya’s teasing. “You need to loosen up a bit. You’re sexy as hell and an amazing person, M, and it has been years since you broke up with Luka. You need to get someone nice for you.”

“I’m too busy for dating.” Marinette played with her straw.

“Sleeping through your appointments is not being busy.” Alya sighed and Marinette wanted to groan. It was so easy to say she lost the time because she napped than to tell that, ‘hey, I’m late because I was kicking a man in black leather’s ass and an akuma, what did I miss?’

“Besides, a relationship is not something I want now. I just want to have sex, that’s all.”

“We’re here for you, girl.” Alya winked and Marinette laughed, drinking more from her martini. “I can introduce someone to you.”

“No, thank you. The last person you introduced to me was enough.”

“Well, I can introduce someone to you.” Nino said and Alya looked at him like a third eye just popped in the middle of his forehead. “What? It’s true! There was this guy I met when I worked for Gabriel Agreste and he is nice. We went out sometimes and it was really fun. He has good humour for jokes and is very kind to people. And I think Marinette would like him.” Nino threw a fry in his mouth and grabbed his phone.

Alya and Marinette watched with curiosity as Nino fished his phone and opened his contact list to show the picture of the guy he met. His name was Adrien and he had blonde hair, a beautiful smile and deep and amazing green eyes that made Marinette frown because they looked so familiar…

“Ohhh, look at this boy!” Alya whistled and grabbed the phone to check the photo better. “Marinette, if you don’t fuck him, I will. With you joining us, of course, babes.” She pecked Nino’s lips and slid Nino’s phone on the table towards Marinette, like she was passing drugs. “So?”

“He’s a model.” Nino said and Alya smirked.

“He’s a model, Marinette. You can probably lick ice cream off his chest!”

“Can’t you just let this die? I shared this information with you when I was drunk! And you said you wouldn’t kinkshame!”

“I’m not kinkshaming! I’m saying that you can have your way with this boy. Is he single?” She turned to Nino, who nodded.

“I can give him your number, pretending that you were curious if he knows any models that can work for you?” Nino suggested and Marinette huffed, playing with her hair.

He was cute and Nino said he was nice. She would love to meet him and talk, maybe something would happen. But then her fingers brushed her miraculous and she sighed, grabbing her drink. It wouldn’t work, one day he would get tired of her stupid excuses to be late or not meeting him like Luka did.

“I’m okay, Nino, but thank you.”

“Marinette!” Alya huffed and Marinette just shrugged.

“I mean, we can go to the club he is so you can at least see him and see if you approve?” Nino suggested and Alya clapped her hands, excited.

“Nino, you don’t even know if he wants to date someone!” Marinette tried to argue, but Alya was already grabbing her purse.

“You’re going to just meet him, Marinette!”

“Yeah, the boy needs more friends.” Nino said.

“See, girl, he needs friends!” Alya raised her hand to grab the waitress’ attention. “No commitments, just meeting the man and checking if he has a nice chest so you can lic-”

“If you shut up I swear I’ll go!” Marinette begged and Alya smirked.

“Where is the club again, Nino?”

*

The music was loud, it was too hot and crowded and Marinette couldn’t wait to lose herself to the beat of the music. The alcohol from the dinner was already running through her veins and she wanted to fill them with more, especially by the smutty way Alya was looking at her, like she was ready to make Marinette get laid tonight.

Knowing her best friend, Marinette was sure it was the reason why she was so excited.

Nino walked them through the club, since he knew from all of the nights as a DJ, and a lot of people greeted him. Sometimes, Marinette forgot how famous her friend was in nightclubs. They got to the VIP area and Nino was talking with the security as Alya was almost bouncing in place for being so excited about meeting this guy.

“He’s a fancy man! You see? He’s at the VIP!” Alya said.

“Or his girlfriend is fancy. Did you guys at least ask him if he was single before wanting to throw him at me?” Marinette said loud to be heard. “Alya, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Nino came back with a disappointed face and Marinette felt a little bit disappointed too.

“He’s not there. The security said he left the VIP area thirty minutes ago. I texted him, but he didn’t reply yet.”

“Damn.” Alya sighed and looked at Nino. “Well, we always have tomorrow. What you guys want to do right now?”

“Well, since we are here already…” Nino smirked. “Why don't we stay a little?”

They went to the bar and ordered a few drinks, walking to the dance floor. They started to dance and drink and Marinette never felt so relaxed in a really long time since she got her miraculous.

“I’m going to grab more drinks!” Nino warned them and left. Alya and Marinette danced together, singing together and laughing while waiting for Nino.

During a beat, Marinette thought it would be an incredible dance move if she spun, but she forgot that she had drank and that she was in a crowded place and wearing high heels, so when she spinned, she lost her balance and knocked someone over.

The stranger grabbed her arms to steady her and she raised her head, a long apology already ready on the tip of her tongue, but it died as soon as she looked at the face of the man that was holding her.

The lights played with her mind and the alcohol in her brain helped give her a memory of Chat Noir holding her that way during a battle, and for a moment the blonde stranger looked like her nemesis. He looked at her with wide eyes like he also recognized her, but then a frown took over his features and he smiled, a bit unsure.

“Are you okay?”

His voice was hoarse and dripping with sin and made Marinette’s legs become jelly, as she looked at him like a gasping fish. Her mind went to dangerous places, where his mouth would whisper how hard he would fuck her as he fingered her until she was a sweaty needy mess, begging for his cock-

“This is the girl I was talking about, Adrien.” Nino’s voice was close and it was what made Marinette finally come out of her sinful reverie. She looked at her hands that were spread flat against his chest and swallowed hard because she would love to have her hands down his chest without a shirt in between.

“I’m sorry, I-” Marinette blushed and stepped away like a cornered animal. “I wasn’t looking and I tripped and-”

“That’s ok. No harm done.” The guy, _Adrien_ , smirked and Marinette almost whimpered because it was so unfair how his voice was tempting. She blamed her sex dry spell as she tried to not let her eyes wander over his body like some deprived woman. “I’m Adrien.”

She watched as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. Marinette closed her eyes, feeling so close to moving her head to the side so he could kiss her mouth instead of her cheek, but she remembered that consent was a very important thing. So she just smiled.

“I’m Marinette. And this is Alya.” She pointed at her friend that was looking like a very excited kid at Christmas. “Nino’s girlfriend and my best friend!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Alya said and let Adrien kiss her cheek too. “Nino said a lot of nice things about you.”

Oh, God. Alya was such a liar, she didn’t even know about Adrien until tonight!

“Oh, that’s good, because I talked about him a lot to my friends.” Adrien laughed and scratched the back of his neck like he was nervous. “We just met at the bar.”

“We were looking for yo-” Alya started but Marinette laughed and brushed her hair to the side.

“Want to dance, Adrien?”

“Oh. Sure, yeah. I mean, I can’t dance very well but-”

“That’s okay, you’re in amazing hands! Marinette is an amazing dancer!” Nino said and Alya nodded.

“Oh. Good to know I’m in amazing hands then!” He smiled.

“You have amazing hands.” Marinette blurted out and then covered her mouth. “I mean, you’re amazing hands. I mean, you- you are in amazing hands.”

Adrien looked at her and laughed. His laugh was so pure and warm and it filled Marinette with a lot of good feelings, from her chest to her pussy.

“Let’s go?” He said and Marinette grabbed his hand. It was so big around hers and so warm, she couldn’t wait to have it wander around her body, wrapping around her neck, cupping her ass or her pussy….

Maybe she should stop drinking.

Adrien pulled her and she looked at Alya, mouthing ‘oh my god’ as Nino showed both of his thumbs up and Alya pulled her hair excited and bounced in place.

“Here is less crowded.” Adrien murmured against her ear and she bit her bottom lip to stop a moan from leaving her mouth. She wanted him to talk against her ear over and over again. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“No. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” She said and he smiled a bit flustered and she realized what she just had said. “Oh, I mean, I-”

“That’s okay. You don’t have to be afraid of me.” He brushed her hair to the side and the tip of his fingers brushed over her skin and she shivered. “I don’t bite.”

He put his hand on her back and pulled her close until she was brushing against his. He leaned down until his mouth was brushing her ear.

“Unless you ask me to.” He said and this time, she didn’t stop her moan and she could feel his smirk without looking at him.

“Do you want to murder me?” She whispered and licked her lips that were suddenly dry.

“No. It wouldn’t be fun.” His nose brushed her temple and she put her hands over his chest, since she couldn’t reach his shoulders. Even with high heels, he was too tall for her. “I had my eyes over you all night. And when I noticed you were with Nino, I had to take my opportunity.”

“Oh, so you’re confessing I’m your type?” She teased and moved her face to stare at him. His eyes were glued to hers and he was staring at her with such intensity, like he was reading her mind and baring her soul.

“I’m really into beautiful women with dark hair, who are able to kick my ass.” He confessed and she giggled, opening her legs so he could fit one of his legs between them.

“Do you think I will be able to kick your ass?” She teased, her fingers playing with one of the buttons of his shirt.

“I don’t know. Why don’t we let the night show us?” He suggested and held her chin with his fingers. “Right now, I just want to check your talented dancing.”

“It’s been too long since I danced with someone…” She said and he smirked.

“Don’t worry.” His hand slid down her back until it reached her ass and he cupped it, pulling her closer. “I think we can make it work.”

They danced like that for two songs, moving their hips and body glued to the other. Marinette knew she should be ashamed by the way she was grinding against his leg, but she couldn’t stop, not when it was so good and it was making her pussy so wet and needy.

She missed this. To be desired. To be chased, to be wanted. Lately, her dirty dreams were all about Chat Noir fucking her hard. She knew it was him because she craved some hardcore fucking, where she would be bitten, fucked hard and it would turn into nothing but a mess in the end.

She needed orgasms. She needed to be fucked. And she needed the man that was hugging her hard against himself, palming her ass and hiding his face in her neck. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and he licked her sweaty skin, from her neck to her ear.

She gasped and wrapped her fingers around his hair and pulled, making him groan. He moved his face so he could stare at her and his eyes were fogged by lust. He brushed his lips against hers and she shivered.

“What, _princess_? Did the cat catch your tongue?”

 _Fever_ , by Dua Lipa, started to play. Marinette grabbed both sides of the collar of his shirt and hesitated. She wasn’t that bold, she was a good girl, she was Pari’s hero, for fucks sake! She shouldn’t let a complete stranger mess with her head that way.

She let him go and smirked, stepping away and brushing her hand on her hair, moving it to the side. Her hands played with her shirt, teasing him like she would take it off and she saw his eyes focus on her hands.

He stepped closer and she put her hand over his chest to make him stop. He groaned and she smirked, starting to move her body to the rhythm of the song, her hands wandering over her body. She saw the way he was almost eating her with his eyes and turned around, looking over her shoulder, as she rocked her hips from side to side.

She yelped when she felt his hands on her hips, and he pulled her to him so hard that her back hit his chest and she gasped. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hid his nose in her hair.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered and she shivered. “You’re so beautiful, sexy as hell and I just want to kiss you all over, bite you, make you mine, at least for tonight.”

Marinette whimpered as she brushed her ass against his dick. Adrien groaned and bit her neck, making her shiver.

“But not here. Not now.” He tilted her head to the side to expose more of her neck to his hungry mouth. “Not in front of everybody. I need you just for myself, to have my way with you. Kiss you all over, bite you, fuck you so hard you will scream my name so loud.” He whispered against her ear and pulled her earring with his mouth.

“Let me take you home. Let me love and praise you like you deserve.”

He turned her around and held her chin, staring at her and looking for any sign of discomfort. What he found, though, was a desperate lust burning inside her blue eyes.

“ _Yes_.”

She wanted him to kiss her. To bruise her lips, to make her whimper and beg for more. She wanted to melt as she kissed him senseless, grinding against his dick and making him hard so he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

She wasn’t that bold, but something about Adrien made her be.

Hand in hand, they walked to Alya and Nino. Marinette let her friends know where she was going and Nino nodded, knowing Adrien’s place because of all of their gaming sessions. Alya hugged Marinette hard.

“Leave your phone location on and call me if you need to. And be careful. And have fun. Do you have condoms?! Plural, because the way you both were dancing-”

“I’m okay, _mom_.” Marinette laughed and kissed her forehead. “I know how to take care of myself. And something about him says he will take care of me too.”

*

The ride to his place was a pleasant appetizer and Marinette couldn’t wait for the rest.

Adrien insisted on calling for a taxi, because he didn’t want his driver to pick him up and didn’t want his father to discover his little adventure with her.

“He’s going to freak out, so I hope you don’t mind?” He asked as they waited for the taxi, while Adrien played with her hair. His fingers brushed her ears and down her neck just to tease her. It was like he couldn’t stop touching her.

“That’s okay. Everybody has secrets.” She smirked and his grin was hungry.

“Yeah.” His fingers brushed her earrings and he moved to touch her chin, turning her face towards his. “And I can’t wait to discover yours.”

“Careful, boy, you’re promising me a lot of things.”

“And I will fulfill each of them.”

The taxi was finally there and they climbed in. Marinette sat behind the driver and Adrien slid until he was sitting in the middle, by Marinette’s right side. He kissed her hair and put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

She put her head over his shoulder and watched him, curious about his actions. He smiled sweetly at her, caressed her shoulder, and kissed her forehead. Marinette closed her eyes and hummed satisfied.

During the ride to his place, Adrien grabbed his phone with his free hand, since the other was still caressing Marinette, and started to talk with the driver. Marinette heard the talk, feeling too fuzzy with the excitement about what would happen once they were inside his place to pay attention. Her mind kept going to dangerous and lusty places like; what it would be like when she finally kissed him, how his lips would taste, how soft they would be all over her body, around her nipples or over her pussy.

Like he could sense she was distracted, Adrien moved his arm that was around her shoulders to wrap around her waist. His fingers played with the exposed skin over her waist and he kept talking with the driver like nothing was happening.

And then, his hand slid up and he covered one of her breasts under her top. Marinette closed her eyes, feeling heat pooling between her legs and a desire to wrap her hand around his wrist and move his hand to her pussy.

Marinette turned her face to hide it in his neck and brushed her lips against his sensitive skin. He hummed, squeezing her breast in his hand, running his thumb over her nipple and making her shiver. Smirking, he turned his face and brushed his nose in her hair.

“Are you okay, love?” He asked low and she nodded, not trusting her voice. He hummed and his hand left her breast and Marinette was ready to complain when she noticed where he was moving his hand.

He cupped her pussy over her pants and she gasped. He put his mouth against her ear.

“Be quiet, kitty. We don’t want to be caught, do we?”

“No.” She moaned and he smirked. He teased her with his fingers and she closed her eyes, starting to get too wet to be wearing pants. “ _Adrien_.”

“Hmm, my name is beautiful on your mouth. Open your eyes, princess, I want to see them as I wreck you.”

Slowly, she opened her eyes and licked her lips. His other hand was free now, so he held her chin and watched her.

She whined and he smirked. “I wish you were wearing a beautiful skirt, so I could pull your panties to the side and fuck you and make you ride my fingers. Right now.”

“Oh, does my princess like that idea? Maybe next time you can wear a pretty skirt for me, right?”

“Next time?” She teased and her hand brushed his leg. “Aren’t you too coy, hot stuff? You still need to wreck me for the first time to know if I will want another one.”

“Oh, trust me, princess. You will beg for more.” He hissed when she cupped his dick over his pants. “Fuck, _brat_.”

“You have no idea.” She purred and stared at him. “You will have to wreck me, handsome.”

“I can’t wait to finally be able to.” He moved his hands to her waist again and Marinette almost whimpered with the lack of contact. “When we are alone, kitty.”

The rest of the ride was safe for work - unfortunately - and it took a few minutes, but they finally stopped. Adrien paid for the ride and hand in hand, he guided Marinette to the elevator. They shared it with a cute old couple, so they had to behave.

They finally reached Adrien’s floor and said goodnight to the couple. Adrien walked them to his door and he unlocked it, guiding her inside with his hand on her lower back. He closed the door behind himself, locked the door, and turned around.

Marinette put her purse on the couch and put her arms behind her back, watching as he put his wallet and phone on a table. He looked at her from bottom to top, licking his lips and making Marinette shiver with anticipation.

“Take off your pants and heels. The shirt and top can stay.”

“And what if I don’t want to?” She teased.

He smirked in a dangerous way as he took off his belt and threw it on the floor.

“I will have to convince you to.”

“Yeah? And how will you make me obey?” She flirted and he approached her slowly. For each step he gave to approach her, she gave one behind to create space between them.

Her back hit the back of the couch and Adrien laughed with pure sin dripping from it.

“Guess you don’t have any place to run to now, kitty.” He pulled her by her waist and she gasped, as he bent down so he could brush his lips against hers. “You’re _all_ mine now.”

“And what are you going to do to me then, pretty boy?”

He groaned and wrapped his hand around her hair, pulling it a bit to expose her neck. He bit it hard, making Marinette moan loud.

“Let me kiss you, _please_ , let me kiss you.” He begged and his hands cupped her face. His nose brushed hers as he stared at her. “Let me kiss you.”

“ _Please_.”

“Oh, aren’t you the sweetest kitty? You beg so sweetly, princess. I can’t wait to make you beg harder.” He brushed his thumb over her mouth and she opened her mouth to wrap her lips around it, sucking. Adrien groaned and practically purred. “Such a pretty girl.”

A shiver ran all over Marinette’s body and for a moment she asked herself what the fuck she was doing. She wasn’t normally that submissive, especially to strangers, but something about Adrien made her needy more willing to obey.

“Will you let me kiss you, princess?” He brushed his lips over hers, and she swallowed the needy ‘please’. “Will you let me make you feel good, make you be mine?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and covered his mouth with hers, kissing him hard. Adrien groaned, his hands wandering over her body until he wrapped his arms around her and she felt so small and at the same time so _protected_ caged inside his arms.

His lips were soft and he kissed her like he was hungry. Marinette moaned when the tip of her tongue brushed her bottom lip, and she melted when he put his hand behind her head to hold her closer.

He broke the kiss as they gasped for air, but he didn’t give her time to react as he turned her around and put his hand on her head again.

“You’re going to murder me.” He whispered as he made her lean over the back of his couch. “You’re driving me insane and I can’t wait to be inside you.”

“You’re making better work than me. I’m already insane.”

“That’s my baby girl.” He said as he opened the button of her pants and lowered them down until they were pooling around her ankles. “Fuck, I want to bite your ass and leave a mark.”

“And what is stopping you?” She pushed her hair to the said so she could watch him over her shoulder. Adrien ground against her ass and he was so hard already. “Fuck, Adrien, just fuck me.”

“Patience, Marinette. I waited too long to put my hands on you. I will enjoy it. You should just relax and enjoy it too.” He purred and knelt in front of her, kissing her ass. She wiggled it and he chuckled, slapping it lightly. “Behave.”

“Oh, I am behaving.” She teased and she moaned when he lowered her panties, making them join the mess around her ankles.

“Look how wet you are.” He purred and teased her pussy with his fingers. “Fuck, you’re such a good girl, so receptive.”

Marinette was ready to throw some sassy comment, but she gasped when his mouth covered her clit and he sucked, making all her thoughts go to space. She moaned as he licked her pussy, teasing her clit with his tongue.

“Oh, you’re so sweet.” He purred and kissed her inner thigh. “Let me free you from your heels. As much as I love to fuck a girl with her heels against my ass, I need you free from your pants.”

He took each of her shoes off and her pants and panties soon followed them. They didn’t even reach the floor before Adrien was over her again, fucking her with his fingers and tongue.

It didn’t take long for the room to be filled with her moans and pleads as Adrien increased the rhythm, fucking her harder with his fingers. She groaned and rolled her hips against his mouth, receiving a moan as a response.

“Adrien, _please_ , _please_. I ne-need, _fuck_. Fuck me!” She was so close and he brushed his thumb against her clit. “ _Please_ , make me cum.”

He listened to her because he started to fuck her harder with his fingers, his tongue flicking her clit insistently. He felt when she was almost cumming and he stopped and smirked with her groan.

“Noooo.” She cried out and moved her head to see him rise, cleaning her mess from his chin with the back of his hand. “Why did you stop?”

“Because I will make you cum, princess. But with this…” He grabbed her hand and made her cup his hard cock over his jeans. “Inside you.”

He wrapped a hand around her neck and kissed her hard. Marinette kissed him back, her taste invading her mouth and making her more needy. He put one of his legs between hers and ground it against her pussy, biting her bottom lip and pulling it.

She opened her eyes and watched the dangerous hunger inside his eyes.

“What do you need, princess?”

“Your cock fucking me, _sir_.”

“That’s my good girl. Come on.”

He grabbed her hand and walked them to his room. He took his shirt and threw it to the side. Marinette didn’t wait to kiss and nibble his chest, her hands opening the button of his pants, while they kissed and bit each other’s lips.

She finally freed him and he pushed her against the bed. She gasped when her back hit the mattress, and she watched with interest as he finished taking off his clothes. The moment he pushed his underwear down, his cock hit his abdomen from how hard he was and Marinette kneeled on bed, licking her lips.

“Do you see something you like, princess?”

“Please, fuck my mouth.” She begged and he made a come hither gesture with his finger. She crawled over his bed until she reached the end of it and sat on the edge. Adrien grabbed her hair, wrapping it around his fist.

“Open your mouth for me, my princess. And eyes on mine the whole time, got it?”

She obeyed, opening her eyes and staring at him. He grabbed his cock with his free hand and teased his tip against her lips. He put his dick inside her mouth and thrusted a few times, just to test how far she could suck him.

She put her hands on his ass and pulled him so she could have all his cock inside her mouth. He moaned, holding her head still and pumped his hips faster, fucking her mouth. She dug her nails in his ass and moved one of her hands around to play with his balls.

“Shit, princess. You’re so good, so perfect. I could fuck your mouth for hours, you’re so good to me. Yes, look at you, my beautiful mess.” He babbled as he kept fucking her mouth harder. “Such a beautiful girl with your pretty lips around my dick. You love it, right? To have my dick deep down your throat. _Fuck_ , stop, baby girl.” He said and slipped out of her mouth. She whimpered, trying to reach for his cock, but he grabbed her wrists and put them above her head.

She watched as he panted and pushed her against the bed, hovering over her.

“I want to cum when I’m inside you.” He said and kissed her, still pinning her hands over her head. Marinette wrapped her legs around his waist and brushed her pussy against his dick, begging to be fucked.

“Adrien, fuck me.”

“Hmmm I will, just…” He bit her shoulder and with the hand that wasn’t holding her hands together, he reached for his nightstand drawer. With a little sacrifice and stopping sometimes to be able to kiss, bite, or rub against Marinette’s pussy, he fished one of the condoms out and ripped it open.

His mouth brushed her neck and he bit it hard, making her moan and move her hips. He entered her at once, shivering with how wet she was and he wonderd how it would be to fuck her without a condom between them. He would probably cum as soon as he filled her.

“I want to bite your ear, but your hoop earrings are stopping my intentions.” He complained and kissed her again. Marinette tried to free herself and he chuckled. “Such a sweet princess.”

“Fuck me.” She begged and he started to move his hips, thrusting slowly at first and increasing the rhythm until his hips were slapping against hers. She started to beg for more, so he finally let her go, watching as she pushed her top down to expose her breasts to him.

“Ride me.” He begged and Marinette straddled his hips, teasing him. She took off her shirt and threw it to the side, keeping only her top around her belly.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” She whispered and her hands moved to her hoop earrings to take them off.

“Don’t.” He groaned and put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer. “Keep the earrings. I want to see them jiggling as I fuck you.”

“ _Fuck_.” She said and put her hands on his chest. She started to move her hips faster, riding him as she got closer.

Marinette grabbed his hands and cupped her breasts with them. She started to bounce on his lap, until only the tip of his dick was inside and then lowered herself down onto it until it was deep inside her.

She was so close because she was moving her hips out of rhythm and in a desperate way, so Adrien moved one of his hands to her clit to flick it faster. She choked with a moan and came around his dick, letting her body fall over him.

She panted against his ear and kissed his neck, nibbling his ear. He moaned and felt her walls tighten around his dick, so he put his hands on her ass, opening the cheeks. He planted his feet on the mattress and raised his hips so he could thrust harder.

Marinette held him the best she could and let herself be fucked by him. The sounds of their moans and choked pleads, the sloppy kisses, and the slapping of their hips were the only things that could be heard as they tried to make the other reach their orgasm. Marinette pulled his hair, making him groan as she kissed his Adam’s apple and she whimpered when he played with her clit, his arm trapped between their bodies.

It didn’t take long before Marinette was cumming again and the tightness of her pussy around his dick was enough to make him cum. He moaned her name and she whimpered. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Marinette not able to move all over him. Adrien hummed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her damp hair.

“I need to throw the condom away.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” She mumbled and he turned them to the side. He slipped out of her and she hissed, crossing her legs.

“Are you okay?”

“Hmmm. It’s just been a long time since I fucked, I’m just a little bit sensitive.”

“Oh, shit, Mari, I’m sorry. I should have been more cautious and-”

“No. It was perfect.” She sighed, satisfied.

“Let me just get rid of this condom and I will be right back.”

She hummed, closing her eyes and feeling exhausted. Adrien came back a few minutes later and laid right next her, putting a blanket over them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, until her head was on his chest.

“Good?” He asked and she moved her face a bit to kiss his chest.

“Perfect. Wait.” She moaned and sat down, taking off her hoop earrings and putting them on his nightstand. She laid by his side again and he cuddled her. “Now it’s perfect.”

He chuckled, kissing her hair again.

“Do you need anything? Water, something to eat?”

“Just this.” She mumbled and sighed. “Wake me up tomorrow please, I have to work.”

“Sure. What time?”

Before she could reply, though, she fell asleep.

*

Marinette woke up with an annoying ringtone and without opening her eyes, she grabbed her phone and denied the call. Humming, she snuggled against the warm thing around her body.

Her phone rang again and this time she felt someone taking it from her hands. Opening one eye, she saw a very handsome blonde with messy hair and a huge grin.

“Come on, princess. Alya is calling you.”

“What time is it?”

“Hm, almost eight?”

“ _Fuck_!” She screamed and got up. “Where are my clothes?”

“Some are in the living room.” He tried to not smirk as she put on her top and shirt.

“Thank you!” She smiled and leaned to kiss him fast. “It was amazing.”

“Can’t you stay a bit? Not even for a cup of coffee?” He gave her phone to her.

“I’m late for work, sorry.” She pouted and gave him a quick peck before running to the living room.

She found the rest of her clothes on the floor and put them on fast. She grabbed her purse and wanted to check on Tikki, but she was so late that she decided to put on her heels. Adrien left the room wearing only underwear and scratching his head.

“Can I call you?” He asked and she smiled, approaching him.

“Always.” She kissed him again and smiled. “See you, hot stuff.”

“See you, princess.” He walked her to the door. They shared one quick kiss and she entered the elevator, asking for an _Uber_. She saw Alya’s chat notification and read it. 

**[My Foxy Bitch]** : I know you are late and that’s the only reason why I will allow you to not call me to tell all the dirty details.

 **[My Foxy Bitch]** : But I will ask for all the dirty details during lunch.

 **[My Foxy Bitch]** : Yes, you’re going to have lunch with me.

 **[My Foxy Bitch]** : Unless you’re going to fuck pretty boy again.

Marinette rolled her eyes, smiling, and just sent her a wink emoji.

She bit her thumb, grinning as the memories of last night filled her. Adrien asked to call her, so she should just wait a bit.

*

“You’re looking like a cat that just got the cream.” Plagg said like he didn’t care.

Adrien smirked, brushing his chin with his hand, his miraculous rubbing against his skin as he watched Marinette walking to the _Uber_ she had called from his window.

“No. I got something _way_ better.” He licked his lips and felt lust and the adrenaline from the chase running inside his veins. “I got a lady. And not just any lady.”

“Oh?” Plagg sounded curious and put his camembert to the side.”

“I got _my lady_.” Adrien said and opened his hand, the inactive ladybug miraculous in his palm. “And I think I’ll keep her a secret from my father for a little while.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually sipping my lemon juice while posting*  
> sup.  
> i told i would write more.

_Car dans mes yeux, ça se voit_

_La fièvre dans les yeux, oui, ça se voit_

_Mon cœur se serre, j'ai du feu dans la voix_

_Le plus souvent, c'est quand je pense à toi_

* * *

It took her thirty minutes, a huge glass of coffee, a scold from her new boss, and going to the photoshoot to see the man she fucked last night for Marinette to officially hide herself in the bathroom to break down and cry.

She knew her job would be hard, she knew Amira was known as the toughest and most difficult woman to work for (Marinette could feel the pitying glances of other employees when they saw her following her boss like a stray puppy), but she didn’t know that it would be _that_ hellish.

Then seeing Adrien made things _harder_ because, she smiled at him and the asshole ignored her.

She knew they weren’t nothing - they just fucked - it was a one night stand, but he said he would call, and oh!

He was working at the same company she was _and ignored her_.

“Fucking models with their fucking egos and their fucking beautiful faces I want to punch.” She cursed as she finally raised her head and stared at herself in the mirror for the first time since last night to check the damages.

She was glad for her waterproof make-up and she was glad she had brushed her hair and let it loose, but the way she was running around the place with Amira, maybe tying it up would be better.

Marinette sighed and started to put her hair up in a bun when she froze.

Her earrings - _her miraculous_ \- were _gone_.

“Motherfucker.”

*

The day was boring - until _she_ made it interesting.

Oh, what a pleasure to see her eyes widen when she realized that the man she had fucked hard last night was now her co-worker and none other than her boss’s son. Of course, since he wanted to make her his little secret, he had to pretend he didn’t know her. He didn’t want his father to know about her - or the little gift he got from her.

It was hard to resist the urge to order her around, make her his little needy lady, and watch as those beautiful blue eyes widened and foggy with desire, like she did last night. She was all his, so submissive to his words and touch.

After years of trying, he finally got his paws on his lady. He tasted her once and he was already addicted. He needed her. And, oh, how he wanted her to need him too.

He just needed to make her need him as much as he needed her. Easy task.

He hated to pretend like he didn’t know her and barely traded three words with her when she came to him all smiles and sweet. He hated the way her expression went from happy to angry and sad in a second, and how stressed she was half an hour later. She had a good mentor, but Amira was one of the hardest people to deal with and for someone so sweet like Marinette, Amira was harsher.

Adrien noticed when she ran to the bathroom and he decided to corner her inside it and calm her with his sweet words and good boy facade. Maybe even touch her, since his body was aching for her skin against his.

But before he could escape from people’s eyes and go after his little lady, Amira pushed him with her hand on his chest and raised her eyebrows.

“Not this one.”

Adrien smirked lazily at her, but Amira just crossed her arms in her old wise way that could control Adrien.

“Amira, you know how I’m weak for freckles.”

“And you know how long I’ve been waiting for someone talented in this hell. Your father finally gave me a good pupil, and I won’t let you ruin everything because you can’t control what is between your legs.”

Adrien laughed and raised his hands like he was surrendering.

“Forbidden woman, got it.”

“I’m serious, Agreste. Approach her and I will ruin you,” Amira hissed and she left before Adrien could say anything. As soon as she was gone, he huffed, annoyed. Of course Amira would notice and ruin his opportunity to tease his princess more.

What Amira forgot, though, was that she had said for Adrien to not approach Marinette. She didn’t say anything about his sweet princess approaching him - and that’s exactly what she was doing.

Marinette was approaching him with strong and confident steps, her head raised like she was wearing a crown she deserved. Her eyes were pure fire, burning with the promise that she would ruin him, and Adrien couldn’t wait to be wrapped around her fingers and obeying her.

Or to flip the game and be the one ordering her.

His eyes ran down her body, looking at the way she moved her hips, how her long legs were beautiful even covered by those pantyhouse and how much he wanted to tear them apart with his nails.

He brushed his hand over his mouth, trying to contain the urge to whisper her name or ask her to kneel for him, and before he could notice, she was right in front of him.

Marinette was many centimeters smaller than him, but the way she was looking at him was like he was a small kid being scolded. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him with determination.

“Mr. Agreste, can we talk?”

Oh, how much he hated the way she called him Mr. Agreste instead of the sweet and breathless way she called his name yesterday. He wanted to hear it again.

“Of course, miss…?”

“Amira asked me to take your measurements. Can you please follow me?”

Before she had her answer, like she knew he would follow her anywhere she went, Marinette turned her back to him and walked to a hall where the offices were. Adrien frowned because she was going to the wrong place.

“You’re new, did nobody tell you where the design rooms are?”

“They did,” she replied without even looking over her shoulder and kept walking like she owned the place. “But we’re not going there.”

“I thought Amira asked you to take my measurements.”

“She did. But I want to do it in a place where we won’t be watched. Or are you an exhibitionist?”

Adrien tripped over his feet and Marinette stopped, turning to look at him with her eyebrow raised.

“Are you okay, Mr. Agreste?”

“Adrien,” he hissed, and she gave him an evil smile.

“I’m sorry, _Mr. Agreste_.”

“ _Brat_ ,” he said under his breath and he saw curiosity shine in her eyes. Oh, she was trying to get the control, _his_ control, over the situation. And he couldn’t let her have it so easily. “Well, where do you want me then?”

She was taken by surprise because he noticed a blush covering her cheeks. He licked his lips, smugly, because he knew where her mind went. To her riding him like she did last night, his dick deep inside her, the way she begged and babbled like the sweet little brat she was, and how much he wanted to fuck her fiery mouth again-

“Here.” She composed herself and opened the door to some office, entering it. Adrien looked over, to the sign over the door, and bit his bottom lip to not laugh loudly. She either didn’t notice where she was entering… or she was more brave than he ever thought she was.

Was he really surprised? She was fucking Ladybug. Of course she was brave.

He followed her and closed the door, locking them inside himself. He leaned on the door and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her walking to the center of the office.

“I noticed that you don’t have a measuring tape with you.”

“Your measurements are almost painted on the walls of this building, why would I need to take them?” She rolled her eyes, checking the paintings in the office. “I wanted to ask you something and we needed to be alone.”

“Well, I’m all yours.”

“Are you now?” She gave him a humourless laugh and turned towards him with an angry expression. “Where are my earrings?”

He froze. He didn’t expect that question to leave her mouth and not _so soon_. Did she already find out he was the thief? Or that he was her enemy? Was he careless last night and let something slip?

He was glad he had to take off his ring because of the photoshoot earlier. He held his hands up so she could see them and take his name off her suspects.

“What do you mean?” He pretended to be confused by her question. “Earrings?”

She rolled her eyes and pushed him against a wall. He gasped, because he wasn’t expecting her to be that strong outside the suit. Her body was almost touching his, so close to tease him, and yet so far from him to feel its heat.

He wanted her close, wrapping her arms around him and her legs around his waist, as he fucked her hard. He wanted to rip her pantyhose and bend her over that desk and fuck her harder until she screamed his name.

“Yes. Yesterday you took me to your house, you fucked me senseless until I passed out, and I know I wore them to bed. The hoop ones, but I left the other pair in place. When I went to work, though, they weren’t in my ears. Where are they?”

“I didn’t touch your earrings.” He frowned, faking his surprise. “Yes, I remember you taking off the hoop ones before you passed out, but I slept soon after you. I didn’t touch them.” He frowned and approached her slowly.

He needed to pretend he was innocent and convince her that she left his place with the earrings on, because otherwise she would suspect him.

“We can go to my place and check, but-”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” She snapped and he hesitated. She was mad and still suspicious of him, he needed to calm her and conquer her trust back.

He sighed and looked at his feet.

“I’m sorry. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I’m serious. I don’t know where your earrings are and I didn’t see them. I can check when I’m home, but I promise you, Marinette, that I didn’t touch them.”

Once again she was surprised by his actions because she closed her mouth and didn’t say anything. She huffed and shook her head.

“Trust me.” Adrien looked innocently at her and saw as, once again, she blushed. He approached his body to hers, careful to not scare her, and grabbed her hands. “I don’t know where your earrings are, but I promise you, I will do whatever is in my power to find them.”

“They’re very important.” She swallowed hard. “My grandma gave them to me.”

“We will find them.” He brushed his fingers against her naked right earlobe and held back the smirk that was playing on his lips. He wanted to lick, kiss, and nibble on it so he could feel it without her miraculous for the first time.

He sensed her putting her hands over his chest and he turned his face to brush his nose against her temple. He brushed it against her hair to smell her scent and he groaned.

“You’re smelling so good,” he commented. She trembled in his arms and his hands caressed her shoulders, sliding down until he reached her wrists. “And you’re so warm.”

Adrien’s hands moved to her neck and he caressed the soft skin with his fingertips, watching, as she shivered.

“I need you.” He wrapped his mouth around her earlobe and pulled it, hugging her harder. He wanted her. He wanted her naked and under him, over him, riding him-

“I-”

“Want me too.” He almost begged, his voice as needy as his body. “Please, want me too. Let me take you to my house, we can eat something and look for your earrings. Or we can kiss and touch and fuck.”

He held her face between his arms and tilted her head back to expose her face to him. Her eyes were dark and needy, her cheeks were red, and somehow her freckles were attracting more attention.

Adrien didn’t lie to Amira. He was weak for freckles since he saw them so close under a ladybug mask, years ago.

“Do you want me, princess?” He whispered against her mouth and licked his lips. With his actions, his tongue brushed against her swollen lips and she gasped.

“I shouldn’t.”

“But you do,” he said proud of himself. He saw her eyes narrow, like she was ready to snap, and his hands cupped her ass, pulling her closer. He put a leg between hers and cursed the soft cotton of her pantyhose.

“I do. I fucking want you.”

“I need you, my l-princess.” He almost cursed when her nickname almost slipped through his lips. He caressed her neck, watching as she shivered. “And I need you now.”

“We- that’s- we’re at-”

“Don’t care,” he hissed and walked, making her move to his commands. He walked them until she hit the desk at the end of the office. “I wil fuck you here, now, over this desk.”

“Adrien,” she whimpered.

He stepped away from her and when she tried to reach him, he held his finger up and she froze.

“Good girl.” He licked his lips and watched her from her head to her toes. All of her body’s expressions were begging him to touch her and fuck her, but he needed her consent. “Tell me what you want, Marinette. If you want me to stay and fuck you, I will. If you want me to leave and never talk to you again, I will. If you want me to just stay, I will. The game’s rules are now in your hands. And you’re the one that decided how we’re going to play.”

She opened her mouth and he was so afraid she would say no and then-

“Yes, _sir_.”

*

“Yes, _sir_.”

Marinette couldn’t believe the words left her mouth, but they did. Adrien raised his eyebrows like he wanted her to be sure and she held her head high, with pride.

“Fuck me, _Adrien_.”

“That’s my girl.”

He was on her a second later, kissing her harder while his hands wandered over her body, cupping her ass and bringing her body closer to his as he nibbled her bottom lip. She moaned against his mouth and he broke the kiss to hold her chin.

“I can’t get enough of you,” he whispered against her ear and his hands slid up until he reached her breasts under her shirt. “My bed smells like you and I never wanted someone like I want you.”

“You’re lying.” She gasped when he turned her around, her back against his chest. He put his hands on her hips and brought her closer to brush his dick against her ass.

“Are you sure I am lying? Or does this prove to you that I want you like I haven’t wanted anyone?”

“Bet you say that to every girl you fuck.” She teased and he smirked against her neck, kissing it. Oh, she wanted to be a brat, _his_ little brat.

“So that’s how you want to play, Mari? We can play your game then.” He grabbed her hands and put them on the desk. “Don’t move them.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

“You want me to prove how much I want you and _only_ you. And I will.” He kneeled and caressed her legs. “I love your pantyhose but it is bothering me right now. I want you free from them and I want it _now_.”

“H-How will I take them off if I can’t move my hands?”

“You won’t.” His voice was pure sin and Marinette shivered, biting her bottom lip so he couldn’t hear her moan and hear how weak she was for him already. “I will.”

And as soon as the words left his mouth, he ripped her pantyhose. She gasped, squeezing the corner of the desk until her fingers were white from the effort, as he kept ripping her pantyhose like it was nothing.

He made a sound of approval as he kept ripping her pantyhose, kissing and licking the skin he was exposing to him. When it was so ruined it wouldn’t be saved and he was satisfied with his mischief, he raised her skirt and kissed her ass, biting it.

“Such a good princess. I wonder if you’re ready for me.” He moved his hands to her back and pushed her. Marinette got his intentions and bent over the desk. Adrien hummed and kissed her pussy over her panties, licking the silk that was wet and ruined.

“ _Please_.”

“Please, what? Do you want me to push your panties to the side and fuck you with my tongue, princess?”

“Yes, p-please.”

“Oh, it would be so easy,” he said and he got up, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. “I think I need to make you squirm a bit.”

“W-what?”

He wrapped his hands around her neck and pulled her body to his until she was up and against him. He brushed his nose against her temple and with his free hand, since the other was still holding her neck, he turned her head to kiss her.

His tongue brushed her bottom lip to make her open her mouth for him. He groaned while kissing her and bucked his hips against her ass, making her slide her hand on his arms until she reached his hair and pulled it.

He broke the kiss and panted, staring at her with hunger. Eye to eye, he let her chin go and wrapped his hand around her wrist that was lost in his hair. He moved her hand to her collarbone and made her slide her hand down her chest, her stomach, until it was under her skirt.

“Touch yourself for me,” he ordered against her ear, and she gasped. “Don’t be shy, brat. I know how much you want it.”

A bit hesitant, she started to brush her fingers against her pussy, over her panties. They were already ruined, what was the point in not pushing them to the side? Besides, the wet silk was making everything more sensitive.

She moaned his name against his mouth as she brushed her fingers against her clit. His hand was still wrapped around her wrist as she kept fucking herself over her panties, still staring at the green eyes that were haunting her dreams.

He licked his lips and smirked, the hand that was still around her neck squeezing it a bit to make her choke.

“See how wet you are?” He moved his hand from her neck to her stomach, pushing her against his hips. “And how hard you make me?”

“Fuck me.”

“I will. But not now.” He stepped away, making her gasp with the lack of contact. Her legs were trembling and she was a wet mess as she looked over her shoulder to see him kneeling behind her.

His hands brushed her hips under her skirt as he finished his job and ripped what was left of her pantyhose, throwing them to the side. Soon after, he took her panties off and she expected him to throw them away like he had with her pantyhose.

But of course the little shit would use it to tease her more.

“Turn over.”

She moved and he put her panties around his wrist. He grabbed Marinette and sat her on the desk, opening her legs with his and staying between them. He smirked and caressed her cheek before wrapping his hand around her hair and pulling it back to expose her neck.

He kissed, nibbled, licked, and marked what it was his. When he was satisfied with his art, he moved his mouth from her neck to her mouth and pecked her lips.

“Open your mouth for me, pretty girl.”

She hesitated, confused with what he wanted, and Adrien brushed his thumb over her swollen lips. She parted them and wrapped them around his thumb, sucking it, and caressing her tongue around it like it was his cock.

She felt his hard dick brushing against her leg, begging for attention, and for more. She loved his teasing and foreplay; she was desperate to have his dick fucking her hard. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes narrowing with mischief as he took off his thumb from her mouth and licked his lips.

“Open. Your. Mouth.”

And like the good girl she was, she did.

He brushed her panties against his lips and licked it, making her whimper and buck her hips against his. He chuckled and held her chin as he brushed her panties against her lips.

“Look at you. So willing to obey. I will gag you now...” And as if it was nothing, he put her panties inside her mouth, gagging her. “And you will keep touching yourself.”

She whimpered against the silk of her panties and her fingers started to tease her bare pussy, her fingers circling her clit, as she teased herself with his eyes glued on her pussy. He licked his lips and caressed his dick over his jeans, making her freeze.

“Did I tell you to stop?” He said with his voice hoarse and Marinette whimpered, curling her fingers inside herself. “Yeah, such a good girl.” He groaned, holding her chin and tilting her head to the side so he could bite her neck.

Marinette’s scream was muffled by her panties. She never thought she would be aroused to have her own panties inside her mouth as she fingered herself, in front of her boss’ son, inside an office.

But well, life was full of surprises - she pushed him against a wall demanding an answer about where her earrings were and now she was a wet and horny mess begging to be fucked.

“I could spend hours watching you like that. You’re the most beautiful and sexy thing I’ve ever seen, _ma princesse_. You have no idea how crazy you’re making me, how addicted I am to your touch…” He brushed his fingers on her cheek and she whimpered, his name muffled by the silk inside her mouth. “But we are in a bit of a hurry and if we’re here for a long time, people can start to wonder where we are.”

His hand wrapped around her neck and he squeezed lighty, just to make her close her eyes and moan again.

“Wouldn’t that be scandalous, Marinette? People wondering where you are and you’re here, over a table, with your panties inside your mouth while touching yourself for your boss? What would _Gabriel Agreste_ think about his new pupil?”

She didn’t know why his words were arousing her - maybe the fact that she was doing something forbidden, something she would never do before. Or maybe it was the blonde between her legs, watching every move made by her, barely touching her and making her a wet and obedient girl.

“Stop,” he whispered against her mouth and her hand froze. “Yes, that’s my good girl. You’re so good for me, I don’t deserve you.” His mouth wrapped around her ear lobe and he pulled it, making her shiver.

He grabbed her hand that was inside her pussy and brought it to his mouth, licking her fingers slowly as she stared at him. He wrapped his mouth around two of her fingers and sucked them, brushing his tongue around them after.

“Tell me what you want, Marinette. Actually…” He slid her hand down his chest until it reached his belt. “Show me what you want.”

Anxious to have him, Marinette took off his belt and threw to the floor, pulling Adrien by his belt loops so he could be closer. She looked up, staring at him, as he caressed her cheek.

“What, my love?”

She put one of her hands inside his underwear and grabbed his dick, caressing it. He closed his eyes and groaned, biting his bottom lip, as he lowered his pants and underwear to his knees.

“I will wreck you now.” He took her panties from her mouth and she gasped. “Do you want this?”

She nodded, but he grabbed her chin and kissed her.

“I need an answer. Do you want me?”

“Yes.”

He pushed her against the desk, gentle to not hurt her, and put his hands on her hips, pulling her to himself until he was between her legs. She panted, watching as he grabbed a condom package - that somehow was on the desk, he must have thrown it while she was with her eyes closed - and opened.

He put the condom on and wrapped one hand around his dick, teasing her entrance with his tip. Marinette licked her lips, wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him close, making him gasp and enter her.

“You were taking so long.” She chuckled and Adrien smirked, kissing her neck as he started to move.

He thrusted hard, making the desk move a bit. They heard some objects falling from the desk to the floor, and for a moment Marinette felt bad for the desk’s owner, but Adrien hit something deep inside her and she forgot everything except Adrien’s dick fucking her hard.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist, locking him between her warm grasp, but he didn’t mind. Actually, he seemed to enjoy the way she was carving her nails on his back, since he moaned and turned his face to kiss her hard.

He sped up, holding the desk edges so hard that his fingers were turning white with the effort. He moaned her name, letting the desk go so he could cup her face and stare at her as he pounded faster, seeking her orgasm.

He kissed her and moved one hand to her clit, flicking it until she came. He covered her mouth with his and swallowed her screams as he came soon after.

They panted and stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the afterglow. After some time, though, Adrien got up and got rid of the condom as Marinette sighed and looked at the ceiling, wondering for a half of a second whose desk they had depraved.

“I’m almost sure I don’t have your earrings, but I will check once again and let you know.” He helped her to get up and lowered down her skirt.

Marinette looked at him, not knowing what to do next, to be honest. She stared at his eyes, finding herself without words once again.

“I need my earrings.”

“And I will do whatever it takes so you have them back. The only thing I know is that they’re not with me, maybe the hoop ones, but… I don’t remember you taking off the other ones, to be honest. Maybe they fell. We can check, if you…” He wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger, watching her like a predator watching his prey. “Want to go with me to my home?”

She huffed and put her hands on his chest, pushing him.

“You are a casanova, huh?”

“Maybe, but I think you enjoy it. Anyway, you already got my measurements…” He pulled her panties from his pocket and Marinette stretched out her hand so he could give them back. She noticed him looking at her hand with a raised eyebrow and a smirk and immediately a shiver ran down her body.

The way he was staring at her made her realize she was in trouble. He wrapped her panties around his hand and licked them before putting them inside his pocket.

“They’re mine now. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You’re kidding,” she said, not believing his words or his smirk as he saluted her and left. “Adrien, you little shit, give them back!” She screamed, running after him.

She left the office they were in - without caring about looking up to see the name _Gabriel Agreste_ written on a sign - and ran after Adrien, who was walking casually like he owned the place, which was probably true.

“Adrien, I need them back!” She hissed and he stopped for a second, turning around to look at her.

“Oh, do you?” He said with such a fake innocence that it made Marinette want to punch his mouth. Or ride it. Or both. She shook her head to focus on her task. “Why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why do you need them? Enlighten me. Give me a good reason why I should give your panties, that are mine now, to you.”

Her jaw dropped as she stared at him like he was crazy. A fucking delicious crazy man, but crazy anyway.

“I can’t work without my panties.”

“No one will realize, your skirt is long enough. And I bet that you won’t have to bend over a desk. If you do, please, I hope it’s just only for me.” He grabbed her chin and pinched gently. “I would love to bend you over a desk and fuck you hard.”

“Give them back,” she hissed.

“I don’t think you understood, Marinette, but they’re mine now. I’m very greedy and I don’t give up easily. You have to know that your panties… and what lays between your thighs are mine now. Because I wanted to and I asked for them…”

He put his hand next to her ear and whispered, making her moan.

“And you gave them to me without hesitation.”

Smirking, he stepped away and grabbed her panties from his pocket.

“I will give them back to you. Maybe you can go to my place and watch as I masturbate with them and fill them with cum, so you can think about me as much as I think about you, what do you say?”

She blushed, not believing that innocent Adrien Agreste was a huge sinner to that point. Seeing she had no reaction, he put her panties inside his pocket once again and winked.

“If you want your panties? You have to come get them. See you later, Marinette.”

“Motherfucker!” She screamed and he laughed as he turned the hall. “I never want to see you again!”

During the rest of the day, Marinette did her best to focus on her tasks and Amira. When she was getting ready to go home, Amira held her wrist and stared seriously at her.

“Don’t approach Agreste’s son. That innocent face is just a facade. You don’t want to be his new toy, believe me.”

 _Well, Amira, your advice is a little bit late_ , Marinette thought, but agreed with her head. Amira let her go and sighed.

But later, when Adrien sent her a text to ask if she wanted to have dinner with him, she rolled her eyes.

[Marinette]: Leave me fuck alone, asshole.

She blocked him and threw her phone in her purse, ignoring it.

*

It wasn’t a sin to treat a woman like the princess she was. Aside from the hellish day at work, Marinette couldn’t find her earrings. She texted the _Uber_ driver and he replied he always checks his car when a client left to see if they forgot anything and that he didn’t find her earrings.

She checked the selfie she sent to her mom to show her outfit for the first time and noticed that she wasn’t wearing her earrings. She was so nervous that she didn’t notice when she took the selfie.

So, either her earrings were indeed with Adrien and he was lying to her ooor… she lost them inside her room. Because she remembered wearing them during… sex with Adrien. When she went to take the hoop ones off, she touched her miraculous.

She needed to check her room, or Adrien’s place.

For now, she needed food and alcohol for her search. That’s why Marinette asked for her favorite italian dish and put some wine in the fridge. After a long and relaxing bath, she put on just an old shirt she stole from Nino and the most comfortable and old panties she had, because it wasn’t like a prince charming would knock on her door and fuck her senseless.

She laughed without humour. The last ‘Prince’ that showed up in her life was a huge ass. Adrien was a little shit that just wanted her pussy.

“Welp. Guess what.” She said for no one as she poured a huge glass of wine for herself. “He won’t fuck this pussy ever again.”

She grabbed her phone, checking her social medias to try to forget the crazy day at work. A notification with Nino’s message was not the notification she was expecting - she wanted the one about her food - but she opened anyway.

[DJ Turtle]: Thank you for the gift, Mari!!

[DJ Turtle]: [photo]

Marinette frowned and opened the photo, seeing a collector’s edition of the old UMS III. One that Nino was trying to buy in auctions and couldn’t find.

[Marinette]: My gift? Wtf? How did you get it?

[DJ Turtle]: You’ll find out soon ;)

Marinette frowned and opened his contact to call him and ask if he did any illicit action to get it, but her bell made her smirk. Her food was finally there and she was starving. Nino and his adventures could wait.

She opened her door and froze, not believing her eyes. Yes, it was her food, but who was holding it wasn’t the kind delivery guy from her favorite italian restaurant, but the blonde little shit that ruined her panties days.

“I can’t believe it.” She laughed with scorn and crossed her arms. “What do you want?”

“Delivery?” He grinned at her with a kind smile that would make Marinette melt, but she was so mad at him that she just raised her eyebrows.

“You’re not from the italian restaurant, who can guarantee that my food is not poisoned?”

“Ouch. Ok, maybe I deserved that one, but look… even the delivery guy felt sorry for me because I was walking around in front of your door thinking about how to apologize to you. Please. I even had to trade my UMS to know where you live so we could talk?”

“Fuck, Nino.” Marinette cursed and pinched her nose. “Look, Adrien.”

“One chance. It’s all that I ask. Besides… I got this for you.” He showed her a box that was inside his pocket. “I think you will like it.”

It got her attention, because it could be her earrings. She licked her lips, pointed her finger at him and said with her voice so low and dangerous that his eyes widened.

“You have 30 minutes.”

He smiled like a little kid and entered her place. Marinette closed the door and walked to the kitchen, feeling Adrien following her. He put her order in the balcony and watched as she poured some wine.

“Thank you.” He said, stretching his arm to grab the glass, but she pulled it away from him.

“It’s not for you.” She took a long sip. “Did you pay for my food?”

“And I gave the delivery guy a huge tip because he gave me very good love advice.”

“Love?” She snorted and took another sip. “What happened between us is nothing but lust. A dangerous and wrong lust.”

Suddenly, his expression went from kind to dangerous, making Marinette freeze. His eyes looked at her with so much passion, like he was stripping her from her old clothes with just his eyes.

“Lust.” He only said that and opened her dinner. “I love fettuccine, it’s an excellent choice.”

“What do you want, Adrien?” She put her glass on the counter and approached him. “You ignored me all day, treated me like I was nothing, and then when we were alone, you fucked me over a desk and ran with my panties!” She said exasperated and closed her eyes to try to control her nerves.

He didn’t say a thing.

“It was my first day at work and you fucked me over someone’s desk. You put my panties inside my mouth and ordered me around like it was nothing and you know what is worse? That I _obeyed_ . Without even blinking. Without even thinking that it was Adrien _Agreste_ ’s dick inside my pussy! I could have ruined my entire career just because you caressed my neck and said you needed me. Then, you left me alone without panties, I must add, and ignored me for the rest of the day. Are you fucking insane? Bipolar?”

He crossed his arms and licked his lips, his tongue brushing his canine tooth, as he watched her pant, angry. She stared at him, ordering herself to not move her eyes from his, to stare at him like he didn’t affect her, like he didn’t control her with his voice, like he was nothing but a one night stand.

“You’re driving me insane.” He said and she gasped, not believing his words. She laughed without humour and threw her arms up.

“That’s it? That’s your explanation?” She grabbed her glass and drank half of it in a gulp.

“I am Adrien Agreste, like you said. If my father even dreamed about how I’m fucking you, he would murder us. I have to be this perfect...man. And that’s why I ignored you. If I had shown a little interest in you? You would be gone before the day was over. I had to protect you.” He got two steps closer and stole the glass from her hand. “And I can’t let you go so soon, princess. Not when I finally have you within my grasp.”

She watched as he drank the wine, his Adam's apple grabbing her attention, as she tried not to moan with the way he cleaned the wine that slipped from his mouth to his chin with the back of his hand.

He knew what he was doing - and he was doing it on purpose.

“That’s a strange way to protect me, since, you know, you fucked me over someone’s table!”

“I lost control.” He shrugged like it was nothing and Marinette gasped, shocked. “I wasn’t expecting you to corner me against a wall. I mean, I’m only human and there’s something in you that breaks all my self control.”

He was looking at her in that predatory way that was able to make her knees fail and all she wanted to do was kneel in front of him and beg him to have his wicked way with her. She could feel her pussy getting wet by the way he was looking at her, moving the wine inside her glass like it was nothing as he watched her reactions.

She stepped back without noticing what she was doing. The air in the kitchen got heavy suddenly as he walked towards her, cornering her against her counter. He pushed his body against her and drank more of her wine.

“You have no idea how you’re able to drive a man insane with your beautiful eyes, do you?” He grabbed her chin and brushed his thumb over her lips. “Fuck, the things I want to do with you just to see your eyes shine with that lust. And this expression.” He brought his mouth close to brush his lips against hers and heard her whimper. “Yes, such a good brat. Already whining and I barely touched you.”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to try to push the fog inside her head away, but his proximity, his scent, and the heat of his body was making the task really _hard_. She opened her eyes and watched as he smirked at her.

“I need you to say yes to me, my princess, or else I won’t do anything. I want to touch you, to kiss you, to fuck you, to _wreck_ you. But I need you to want that too.”

“A-Adrien…” She whined.

“That’s not a yes, Marinette. I need you to be clear.”

“Yes, Adrien.”

“Not enough. I need you to be...clear.” He brushed his nose against her neck and breathed against her sensitive skin. She shivered, putting her hands on his arms and squeezing them. “Mari?”

“ _Please_ , Adrien.”

“What do you want me to do, princess?”

“Wreck me, please.”

“Please, what?” He whispered against her ear and she moaned. “Come on, where are your manners?”

“Please, _sir_.” She pleaded and she could feel his smirk against her skin. He hummed in satisfaction and kissed her neck, brushing the tip of his teeth against her neck. He moved his mouth to hers and kissed her hard.

Marinette moaned, wrapping her hands around his hair and pulling the strands as she kissed him harder, pushing her body against him, seeking for more contact, for more of him. Adrien moaned and broke the kiss, watching as she panted and looked at him, waiting for his new order.

“I think you’re a bit… thirsty.” He smirked and she gasped. “Let me take care of you, my kitty.”

“W-what…”

“Shh, just let me be good to you.” He said and grabbed her chin with his index finger and thumb. “Open your pretty mouth like the good girl you are, like you are ready to service my dick.”

She frowned, a bit confused about what he was trying to do, but she obeyed anyway. She opened her mouth and watched as he let her chin go and brushed the glass he was still holding against her swollen lips.

“Do you want it, huh?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Which one do you prefer? The wine… or me?”

She whimpered and he gave a deep laugh that made her dig her nails into his arms.

“Not fair,” she said with a shaken voice.

“Oh, yes. You’re right. Okay, I won’t make you choose now.” He drank the wine and she noticed that he didn’t swallow. He put the glass on the counter behind her and grabbed her chin, tilting her head back and kissing her.

She opened her mouth and could feel the wine moving from his mouth to hers. She drank from his mouth, the wine sweeter as he kissed her and pushed her against the counter.

Like he had lost his patience, he put his hands behind her thighs to lift her and put her on the counter. He kissed her like a starved man, like he did in the office earlier that day, his hands moving on her body, under the shirt she was wearing.

He cupped her breast with one hand, the other wrapped around her hair to hold her still. He kissed down her neck, peppering her collaborne with his lips. She put her hands on his back, bringing him closer, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Adrien brushed his groin against her, and even with the jeans, he could feel how wet her panties were. Smirking, he let her kiss his neck and have her way with it. Marinette nibbled it, sucking the skin to mark him, and he didn’t even complain or remember that he was a model that couldn’t be marked.

And then… he stepped away. Marinette gasped, her arms trying to reach him as she whimpered. He licked his lips that tasted like wine and her and she noticed the hard bulge inside his pants.

She licked her lips and raised her head to stare at him. He moaned and cupped his dick over his jeans, making her close her legs to try to decrease the need.

“Look at you. Your eyes are glowing, you’re starving.” He said and took his shirt off, taking his time to tease her more. Her eyes never left his as he grabbed the box inside his pocket, playing with it to grab her attention. “I think it’s time for your surprise.”

“S-surprise?”

“I want you to strip down and kneel to wait for me like the good girl you are.” He bit his bottom lip and watched as heat covered her cheeks and spread down her chest, disappearing down her shirt. “Do you want to be a brat now or are you going to obey me?”

Marinette’s heart was beating so fast she could hear it behind her ear. She never, ever, had given herself that way to someone like she was doing with him. Something about him made her be willing to obey, willing to be his, willing to let him take care of her.

So that’s why she jumped from the counter - her legs weren’t working like they should be, but she managed to get down in a decent way. With Adrien’s eyes on her, she took off her shirt and threw it to the side, raising her head with pride.

His smirk let her know she did great.

“Look at you. I could spend days looking at you, praising you. Fuck, I just want to put my hands on you. Maybe my lips, kissing all over your body. Eat you for hours, make you whimper and beg for mercy. I want to fuck you so much right now, princess, but I need to make you beg for it. So be my good girl and get rid of these panties.”

“What if I ask you to do it?”

He licked his lips and grinned in a dangerous way as he approached her. She didn’t look away, keeping her eyes on him as he kneeled in front of her. His hands caressed her legs, sliding up until they reached her waist.

He looked over to watch her face and he smirked. He kissed her hip bone, on the right side, and peppered kisses until he reached her pussy. He licked her over the wet silk of her panties and Marinette closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip.

She wrapped his hair strands around her fingers and pulled them. Adrien groaned against her pussy and as if it was a fuel for his desire for her, he pushed her panties to the side and later palmed his hands on her ass and brought her closer.

He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard, making her gasp. He hummed and blew gently against her clit, and wrapped his mouth around it again.

While he edged her, he lowered her panties to her ankles. When they were on the floor, Adrien got up and grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her hard. He ended the kiss with a bite on her bottom lip, pulling it.

“Can you taste yourself?” He whispered against her mouth. “Can you see how wet you are with the idea of having me fuck you senseless, making you my pretty kitten?”

“I want you, Adrien.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I want you and I need you, _now_.”

“Oh, baby girl.” He turned her around and pulled her to himself, brushing her ass against his dick. “You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now.”

“So what is stopping you?” She licked her lips and Adrien’s eyes got darker as he wrapped his hand around her hair and pulled it gently, exposing her neck. He kissed, licked, and nibbled her skin like he wanted to mark her. Knowing him, it was probably his intention.

Marinette put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them, craving her nails on his skin. Adrien hummed satisfied and bit her ear lobe.

“Kneel,” he whispered against her ear and she froze. “What, princess? You don’t want to obey so you can be my little beautiful brat… and I have to punish you?”

And that was something she didn’t know she wanted to try until that moment. She was tempted to disobey so he would do whatever he was thinking about inside his dirty mind, but the wetness between her legs was more urgent, so…

Like the good girl he wanted her to be, Marinette kneeled and raised her head with pride, looking at her man right in front of her. Adrien looked at her, with a huge smirk as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, sliding it until he reached her chin. He grabbed it and stared at her.

The way he licked his lips made Marinette open her legs a bit and Adrien cursed with the vision of her wet pussy so ready for him already. He stepped away, slowly, and with Marinette’s eyes on him, he started to take off his clothes.

He took off his clothes in the slowest way possible to tease her, throwing his clothes to the side. He smirked and she knew he was satisfied because he smirked in a way that showed she was in trouble.

Completely naked, Adrien walked around her, trailing his fingers along her shoulders, before getting on his knees behind her. He ran his nails up her spine, sending shivers through her and a quiet moan from her lips. He gently pushed between her shoulder blades and she ran her hands down her thighs until they touched the floor, getting onto her hands and knees. He leaned over her and trailed kisses along her shoulder and up her neck, as he brushed her hair out of the way to lavish her neck. 

His lips went down, kissing her back, as his hands caressed her sides. Marinette moaned, closing her eyes and indulging in the sensations of his lips and hands over her. He cupped her breasts and brushed his thumbs over her nipples, moving his mouth back to her neck.

“I want you so much it’s painful.” He whispered against her ear and she moaned, supporting herself in one hand and her knees to wrap her arm around his head. Adrien hummed in satisfaction and kissed her cheek. “You’re mine, aren’t you, princess?”

“Yours.” She said, not even hesitating to give herself to that mysterious man. She barely knew him, but she felt so safe and loved wrapped up with him, like it was her place, like she belonged to him since before meeting him.

“That’s my good girl.” He moved his hands to her hips. “What about you lay down so I can fuck you, hm?”

“You can fuck me like this, no?” She teased as she brushed her ass against his dick.

“Oh, I can. But…” He moved his hand to her throat and wrapped his hand around it and put his chest against her back, laying over her and pushing her gently to the floor. He put his hand on the floor to support her head and he laid over her, covering her with his body. “I think this way is better, don’t you?”

She shivered and moved her head to bite his fingers. Adrien groaned and kissed her cheek, whispering dirty things in her ear, how much he wanted to wreck her, and punish her, and love her, and fuck her, how beautiful she was for him, his sweet little mess.

“Fuck me.” She begged, wanting to feel him inside her, filling her with his cum, making her his princess like he did before.

“I don’t have a condom, baby girl.” He said and Marinette turned her face to kiss him. “Marinette-”

“I’m clean. And on the pill. Fuck me, _please_.”

“Since you asked me like the good girl you are…” He whispered against her and teased her entrance with his tip again. He entered her slowly, just the tip, and stopped. Marinette whined and rolled her hips, making Adrien groan. “Shit, Mari.”

“Inside. _Now_.” She ordered and how could he not obey? He entered her hard, his hips slapping against her and they both moaned loud at the same time. They stayed still a bit, just feeling each other for a moment, and then he kissed from her cheek to her ear.

“Have I ever told you that you turn my world upside down?” He whispered against her ear as he moved his hips slowly fucking her, taking the time of his life, like they weren’t laying over her cold kitchen floor.

His words rang inside her brain, like she had heard them a long time ago, like it was an important memory she was missing, but before she could worry more about it.

Adrien entered her from behind and she screamed his name, her brain melting, the only thing she could think about was _him_ inside her, the desire built up, _them_.

His free hand, since the other was still keeping her face safe, held her hip hard, his nails marking her skin as he started to increase the rhythm of his hips. She begged to be fucked hard and her prince would make her scream.

He bit her shoulder to hold the scream back that was choking him as he thrusted hard against her, pinning her to the floor. She was feeling so hot and small in his arms, pinned to the floor by his body, barely able to move, so his.

It was like the first time they had fucked, he made her feel so submissive, so willing to obey. It was a new emotion, to give herself to another to the point he could control her desire, her orgasms, her needs. She was always the one ordering and taking care of the others, she didn’t know how much she needed someone to take care of _her_ , until that moment - where she was pinned by Adonis himself, with a hard and big cock inside her, filling her.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He moaned and she shivered. “See how hard you’re making me? How good it feels to have you wrapped around me, so wet, so tight, so _mine_.”

“Are you mine as well?”

“Always. Since the beginning, since I saw you for the first time.” He groaned when she rolled her hips in a way that made them both gasp. “Shit, you’re going to make me cum.”

“Hmm, yes. Fill me with your cum until it’s dripping from my pussy, what do you say?”

“You’re a fucking brat.” He chuckled and bit her neck. “My brat.”

“Oh, and you love it, do- _fuck_.”

“Ooooh, did I hit a nerve?”

“I _hate_ you.”

“And I _love_ having you.” He whispered against her ear and fucked her hard.

He moved his hand from her waist to her clit, flicking it as he pounded hard. Marinette moaned loud, for a moment worried her neighbours could hear her, but when Adrien slapped her hip, she gasped and forgot about her surroundings, just focusing on his dick fucking her good.

“One day I will tie you to my bed. You will give me a sweet safeword, and I will punish you for being so bratty today.” He wrapped his hand around her hair and pulled it, making her bite her bottom lip to not moan. “Spending all day teasing you, kissing your body, eating you. Making you moan, beg, need me. Ooooh, someone likes the idea?” He teased when she moaned.

“I do. I want you. Fucking me, wrecking me.”

“Fucking your pretty mouth?”

“And riding you.”

“Fuck, you know the right things to say, my kitten. Time for someone to take care of you. Let me show you how in a very slow way… Like this, see?”

He squeezed her waist tightly while making slow movements and pulled her hair so that his mouth came closer to her ear.

“I want you to obey me correctly and be loud, show me that you are my well behaved girl.

“Y-yes, sir.”

“So…” He teased her clit, “Can you do something for me, hm? Can you be my good girl?”

Marinette moaned, unable to really form words.

He started to rub it faster, “Cum for me.”

Her body tensed up as he increased his movements, the only sounds in the kitchen were their moans, the slap of his hips against hers, their fucking getting louder and louder.

“A- _Adrien_.”

“Cum for me, princess. Come on.”

He was so hard inside her, hitting her so deep, and his fingers were restless against her clit. She couldn’t hold herself anymore and screaming loud, she came around his dick. Adrien groaned and fucked her through her orgasm until he came inside her, filling her, and making her his.

Marinette was still panting, but she noticed him slipping out of her and moving. She looked over her shoulder, wondering what he was doing as he opened her legs and watched cum dripping from her pussy.

He slid his fingers over her slit and put his finger inside his mouth. Marinette widened her eyes, not believing what she was seeing and Adrien smirked.

“What?” He kissed her ass and got comfortable between her legs.

“You’re not going to- _fuck_.” She moaned when he licked his cum from her pussy.

“Clean you?” He whispered against her slit and blew softly against her clit. “What can I do if you taste better after I fill you with my cum?”

“I- _fuck_ , Adrien, please.”

“Huuum, I wonder…” He put a finger inside her. “If I can make you cum again.”

“Probably.” She chuckled and he smirked.

“Great. Let me clean you then.”

Marinette closed her eyes and let Adrien eat her until she came again, again, and again.

*

Later, they were laying on her kitchen floor, just enjoying the afterglow trading caresses and kisses, and just when it was starting to get uncomfortable and their butts were getting squared, Marinette sat up to grab something to throw over them.

Or...

“Do you want to stay?” The words slipped from her lips before she could hold them back and the way he looked at her, with so much affection and a sweet smile on his lips, made her melt.

She smiled back and caressed his face. Like a cat, he nuzzled her face and looked at her with such innocence that she almost forgot what he did with her earlier.

“I would love to.”

*

Her heart couldn’t stop and it was like her body was still on fire, like he was still over her, inside her. She closed her eyes, squeezing them hard to calm herself enough to sleep. Adrien was passed out by her side and his presence in her bed was making her wide awake.

Marinette bit her thumb and threw her covers to the side, not worrying about being naked and the chill, since she had left her bedroom window open to refresh herself.

This was wrong. She shouldn’t be so opened with him, so willing to obey him like she was his little pet. She was never like that, she was always in command, her life as Ladybug made her be more confident, more dominant. And when Chat left her and betrayed her, she had to be a leader for the new holders.

And then, a blonde guy with beautiful green eyes and a sexy smile and a body made by some talented renaissance sculptor showed up and turned her own world upside down. It was supposed to be a one night stand, a fuck for stress relief, a night where she would enjoy her sexuality and body and move on.

But noooooo. She was addicted. Addicted for that unknown man who somehow her soul screamed that he was known, yes. That she knew him well, maybe even better than she knew herself. And that was _terrifying_.

The last man she let herself know and love was Chat, and look how it ended.

Marinette pulled her hair, groaning as she paced around her bedroom, wondering what to do. Adrien had given her a chance to end this. He asked for her consent for sex, he asked if he should leave once they had fucked. But instead of being sane and saying goodbye, she asked him to stay.

They ate her dinner, they cuddled on her couch and kissed and talked. He told her he would have to be rude with her during work hours because he didn’t want Amira or his father to realize what was happening between them. He said he wanted to see her again, to have her again, to have her as his little secret and to him be her little secret too.

And she said _yes_.

She shouldn’t be here, letting herself be fucked by him. She should have gone to her parents, picked a miraculous, and called Alya and Nino, even Luka, to help her find her miraculous. She didn’t want them to know that their leader lost her miraculous in a way she didn’t even know, but she was desperate. Tikki was gone and if she ended up in Papillon’s hands, _Chat Noir’s_ hands…

Her fingers brushed her naked ears. No, she had to think positive. Tikki was okay, her earrings probably fell while she was changing earlier today in her hurry to not be late on her first day at work.

She didn’t have time to look over her room because her plans were to do it after eating dinner, but Adrien happened. What a great leader and guardian she was, to be honest. Pleasures over her duties?

Marinette felt tears burning in her eyes as panic took over her body instead of lust. What was she going to do if she didn’t find Tikki and her earrings? What if Papillon attacked and she didn’t have her earrings to use her cure?

How much would be hurt because of her careless actions?

Trembling, she walked to her phone to grab it and turn on the flashlight to look for her earrings when she saw the hundreds of notifications with Alya’s and Nino’s missed calls and text messages. Her heart sped up, fear running down her spine as she took a deep breath and opened them.

Between the chaos of text messages and ‘why don’t you answer your phone?’ she got what was driving them all insane. Alya had sent a picture that made Marinette lean over a wall because her legs were not working anymore.

It was a selfie of Chat Noir smirking, one of her earrings near his canine tooth, between his teeth. She swallowed hard and read with a bit of difficulty, because her hands didn’t stop shaking, she read what Alya had sent.

[ma femme ❤️]: I was checking the ladyblog email today and I got this

[ma femme ❤️]: i thought it was a prank or a very well edited pic

[ma femme ❤️]: then under it, there was a note:

[ma femme ❤️]: _you should check a place before deleting this pic_

[ma femme ❤️]: and under it was an adress that I googled and

[ma femme ❤️]: [ _screenshot_ ]

[ma femme ❤️]: is… is where you and _him_ usually meet for patrol, right?

[ma femme ❤️]: Mari, come on, answer

[ma femme ❤️]: mari

[ma femme ❤️]: fuck

[ma femme ❤️]: i will knock on your door

[ma femme ❤️]: you must have passed out after your day at work...

[ma femme ❤️]: ok, nino and I are going to check the address, if I don’t text you back in 30 min pls go check on us

There wasn’t any other text from Alya, but from an unknown number. Marinette moved to it, looking at Adrien - who was sleeping peacefully on her bed.

[unknown number]: [photo]

[unknown number]: it’s rena. We found this note glued on the roof where he sent us. the earrings are safe, right? it’s just a prank, right?!

The texts were sent almost an hour ago. The photo was a piece of paper with his writing (the silly game that they played when they were younger, where they wrote silly puns and notes for each other with a washable ink pen, in the high walls and hide places in Paris helped her recognize it) was simple but able to make her body freeze.

_You should be more careful with your belongings, my lady. Let’s play hide and seek. You have two days to find me, or else I’ll give Papillon an early christmas gift! ;)_

He had her earrings. How he had her earrings and if she was only inside her house, that he didn’t know where it was, and with Adri-

 _No_.

No, no, no, no.

It… it could be him, could it? Adrien wasn’t Chat Noir. He couldn’t be Chat Noir, or he couldn’t be working for him, it was insane! It would be a huge prank of the universe if the only man she decided to have a one night stand with was her partner that, hey, betrayed her and is _evil_!

There was only one way to know - his ring. Chat Noir’s ring.

She walked slowly to not wake him up and raised the sheets, ignoring his naked body. Her body was tense, adrenaline running inside her veins, as she grabbed his right hand and raised it to the moonlight that was entering her room.

Marinette swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip to not scream in frustration when she saw it was bare.

Adrien didn’t have a ring. He didn’t have a miraculous. Maybe… maybe he wasn’t Chat.

No. She wasn’t _that_ lucky. Hating herself for doing that, she brought her mouth to his ear and blew in it slowly, forcing a chuckle.

“ _Chaton_?”

“ _Hmm_ , m’lady.” He moaned and moved his arm on the bed, looking for her.

Earlier, he had said ‘ _have I ever told you that you turn my world upside down_?’. It hit her, like she had heard him say it before. She thought it was during the dance at the club or maybe their first night together, but now she remembered.

It was when they both were upside down, two young naive kids who got the most powerful miraculouses in the world and were trying to be heroes. He had said that to her during their first day, when they finally met. And she remembered how she blushed as she stared at him without knowing what to do next.

Her partner. Her best friend, her dork and funny and silly _chaton_. Her sweet, kind, smart and trustable half.

That had betrayed her. That had hurt her, changed sides, and stole her earrings.

And she had fucked him. Three times.

 _Fuck_.

Marinette ran to the kitchen, her heart beating fast as she grabbed the box he had showed to her earlier.

“Please, please, _please_.” She begged as she opened it.

She found earrings, indeed. But not her miraculous, just her hoop earrings.

Marinette licked her lips, hesitating for half of a second. She closed the box, went to her closet and without waking up Adrien, she grabbed the first t-shirt and jeans she could find.

She opened the _Uber_ app and browsed her history, finding Adrien’s address.

If that’s the way the kitten wanted to play? She would play then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pointing to the /3 in the chapters*  
> pls scream in the comments how much you want a part 3. It will give me more insp to write (little shit) evil Adrien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pretending I'm not updating this while I should be studying*
> 
> *also nervous laugh*  
> I know, I know. I said it would be just 3 parts but... plot poked, they didn't shut up, they got ~horny~ (this chapter was supposed to not have any smut scene, but WELP).  
> I had to cut it in half because it was already too long and my beta, Quantum, can't stare at a screen for long due to her health. Girl is taking care of herself (and I should too, hmmmmm).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this! :D part 4 will be up soon, if my studies allow me, of course :')

_ Peut-être qu'avec du temps, ça partira _

_ Et pourtant, et pourtant, et pourtant, je ne m'y vois pas _

_ Comme un médicament, moi, je suis rien sans toi _

_ Et je sais que, je sais que jе perds du temps dans tes bras _

* * *

Adrien woke up slowly and lazily.

The bed was warm and smelled like his lady. The strawberry scent of her shampoo filled his nose and he hummed, hoping to have her embraced in his arms. But when he opened his eyes slowly, he saw that he was hugging her pillow and she wasn’t in the bed with him.

He frowned, because the room was still dark. Where was she?

“Marinette?” He called, but silence was his answer. Adrien brushed his hair to the side and his heart stopped when he didn’t feel his ring around his finger.

Did she…?

Oh.  _ Oh _ . He forgot his father had his ring, since Plagg and Nooroo were trying to translate the book. He came to his lady without his ring.

So, if she wasn’t in the bed with him and it was still very dark for her to be at work, where was she? He groaned as he grabbed his phone and checked the hour. It was almost six A.M., she should be sleeping by his side.

He heard a bang and a curse and he jumped out of her bed, cursing his lack of his miraculous and weapons, as he walked out of her room on his tiptoes to not be heard. He saw that the kitchen lights were on and he heard some noises. He looked around, trying to see something in the dark that could be used as a weapon when he heard  _ her _ voice.

“I’m so clumsy, urgh,” she mumbled, and Adrien relaxed. He yawned loud, so she could hear him and stepped inside the kitchen.

If he had ever doubted he was in love, seeing her that way showed how unnecessary his doubts were. Marinette was wearing his shirt and barefoot, her hair was in a messy bun and a bit of flour was covering her right cheek. She was sucking her thumb and looked at him surprised, moving her thumb out of her mouth slowly.

“I thought you were sleeping?” She said and chuckled.

“I could say the same?”

“I was baking.” She pointed to her oven. “I hope you like macarons.”

He noticed how tense she was and how she was hiding her hand behind her back. She was a little pale and wasn’t looking into his eyes, also… baking macarons. The thing that Plagg said Tikki loved to eat.

No. She couldn’t have found her miraculous so easily, he had hidden it in a place where she would never find it. But still…

Adrien smiled in the most innocent way as he approached her. He watched as she stiffened, finally looking at him. He caressed her face, his fingertips barely brushing her chin and moving to her ears, brushing them and finding them naked.

He hid his smirk in her hair and kissed behind her ear, making her gasp.

“I love macarons. Although, they’re not as sweet as you.”

Marinette turned her head to the side and brushed her nose against his cheek. Noticing what she was wanting, Adrien moved his face to put his forehead against hers. She didn’t give him a chance to hug her so he could see what she was hiding, but he would find a way to know her secret.

After all, he had found out the biggest one, right?

“So you think I’m sweet?” She teased, brushing her lips against his. 

Adrien tried to hold his shiver, but his body betrayed him. They barely knew the other, but Marinette knew what to do to break his self control. The woman could wrap him around her fingers with some sweet dirty words and a smirk and he would obey her  _ gladly _ .

“Oh, I do, but I didn’t have enough of you yet.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

His hands cupped her ass and he squeezed before moving it to try to reach her arm, but Marinette put her free hand on his chest and pushed him against her fridge.

“Maybe… you should have me then.”

He tilted his head to the side and brushed his thumb on his lips, biting it after just to see the pretty blush fill her cheeks. Marinette swallowed and shook her head before caressing her lips with her fingertips and licking them.

Adrien forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“What? Two can play this game.”

“Come here.” He groaned and pulled her to him. 

Marinette squeaked as he kissed her hard, his hands moving on her body, trying to reach the arm she was still hiding behind her back. He didn’t know what she was holding, but it was something he shouldn’t see, so like the cat he was, he needed to.

He nibbled her bottom lip to make her whimper and get distracted, but Marinette turned the game, holding his chin and moving his head back. He gasped, panting as he watched her blue eyes burn with desire and something he didn’t see in Marinette, but a lot in Ladybug - she was in control of the situation.

“You’re being too handsy…” She licked her lips. “What if I say you’re not allowed to touch me?”

“I would be very sad,” he teased, and she rolled her eyes.

“I think you will survive. Close your eyes.”

He didn’t. She raised one eyebrow and gave him an evil smile that made his knees forget their function.

“What? Don’t you trust me?” She said slowly, her fingers sliding down his chest until she reached the waist of his pants. She pulled it and let it go to snap against his hips, and Adrien closed his eyes. “Don’t open them.”

He obeyed.

“Yes, such a good boy,” she whispered against his ear and wrapped her mouth around his ear lobe, sucking it and moving so her body was against his. “It would be wonderful if you were  _ mine _ , though.”

He smirked, his eyes still closed. She started to attack his neck with tiny bites and kisses.

“Why are you saying I’m not yours?”

“Adrien Agreste, the most famous and desired model in all of Paris, maybe the world, would want someone like me? You must know someone… way… interesting.” She said as she slid down his chest until she reached the waist of his pants.

What insane things was she saying? Didn’t she realize how amazing she was, how interesting and sexy and beautiful she was? No woman could be as amazing as Ladybug.

No woman could be like  _ Marinette _ .

He opened his arms and grabbed both of her wrists, noticing she had one hand closed, like she was holding something he couldn’t see. Adrien turned them around to turn the tables and pushed her against the fridge, slamming her arms above her head.

“Don’t you realize that I don’t want any other women? That I want  _ only _ you?”

She gasped and before more nonsense could leave her mouth, he kissed her hard. His hands moved up her body, stopping on her breasts to squeeze them. He wrapped his hands around her neck for a minute, and moved them to her face, holding her and finishing the kiss with a bite of her bottom lip, pulling it with his teeth.

He moved his hands to hers and intertwined their fingers, making her finally open her hand, the hand that was holding something and she was hiding with such determination, to find-

Nothing.

She gave him a smug smile and brushed her lips against his.

“What? Were you expecting a  _ secret _ ?”

He pretended that he was ashamed of himself and kissed the corner of her mouth.

“No. I mean, there isn’t any big secret between us, right?”

She licked her lips and like a professional liar, she smiled.

“No. There is not.”

They stayed quiet for a while, just staring at the other, waiting for the next move. Like their battles, they were expecting the other to lower their guard to attack.

Adrien’s phone rang and they both looked at it at the same time. When he saw his alarm, he sighed and let Marinette go, walking to his phone to turn it off. He opened the app to call an  _ Uber _ .

“Actually, I think it’s better if I go. I need to go home before my father realizes I didn’t sleep at home.”

“Or he will get mad?” She said as she poured some coffee for her and grabbed a macaron.

“Yeah, he doesn’t want me to ruin the innocent image I have.” Adrien rolled his eyes and Marinette huffed. “What? Don’t you think I’m innocent?”

“Well, if we consider you fucked me on some random worker’s desk yesterday…”

Adrien smirked and brushed her hair to the side, exposing her neck. He kissed it.

“It was on my father’s desk.”

Marinette spilled her coffee and coughed.

“W-what?”

“You took me to my father’s office…” He caressed her chin and moved her head towards him. “And made me fuck you over his desk. Tsk tsk, what would your boss think if he knew that you fucked his son on his own desk during your first day?”

“Oh. Oh my god. Oh my-  _ hmmph _ !”

Adrien silenced her with a hot kiss, a bite on her bottom lip, and she forgot what she was freaking out about.

“To be fair, I couldn’t resist me either,” he said, smugly, and she shoved him aside.

“Sometimes I regret fucking you.”

“Yeah, yesterday you weren’t regretting. Not with your panties inside your mouth…” He licked her neck and she sighed.

“I want my panties back.”

“Nope. They’re mine now.”

“Adr-”

He kissed her again and she melted against him. She broke the kiss a few minutes later and frowned.

“Can you stop silencing me with kisses, please?”

“Okay. So let me just kiss you again.”

He gave her a long kiss, tasting the sugar from her coffee and macarons. He wanted to stay like that forever, kissing her, caressing and loving her, but…

“I need to go.” He broke the kiss and she hummed. Adrien chuckled. “Marinette, I need my shirt to go home.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” And like she wasn’t naked under it, she took off his shirt and put it in his hands.

Adrien moaned.

“You can’t just be naked like this,” he complained as he put his shirt on.

“Why not? It’s my house!” She chuckled and grabbed her mug.

“Now I want to bend you over the counter and fuck you senseless!”

She smirked, bending over a counter and sipping her coffee. Adrien cursed and was moving to reach her when his phone rang.

“My  _ Uber _ is here.” His voice was a mix of sadness and horniness.

“Bye, Adrien. Have a nice day.”

“You’re going to kill me,” he mumbled, as he kissed her cheek and said goodbye to her.

It was the truth. She would be the reason for his death, somehow.

*

He had closed her door and Marinette walked to it, locking it. Turning the key twice to be sure he wouldn’t come back and catch her.

She walked to the fridge and on her tiptoes, she groped until her hands found the miraculous she had hidden on it. She was so afraid Adrien would find the mouse miraculous earlier and the little teasing game they had was more to hide it before he could see.

Not that she didn’t enjoy it, but she was afraid he would catch her.

And all that trouble, making macarons and waiting for her parents to wake up so she could grab a miraculous to try to invade his apartment, was useless since she couldn’t even get in. According to Mullo, the place was protected by some magic.

Probably Papillon, since he still had the grimoire that she and Fu had been trying to get for years and couldn't.

So, frustrated, she made macarons with Mullo’s company, since she was feeling sad and alone and she missed Tikki. What she wasn’t expecting was for Adrien to wake up when she was still wearing the necklace.

She heard the noise of her door opening and never in her life she got rid of an accessory so fast. She took Mullo’s necklace and was running to hide inside some drawer when Adrien entered the kitchen.

What she was doing? She should scream she knew that he was Chat Noir and then demand her miraculous back, even his. But with just a touch from him, she couldn’t think, she couldn’t  _ act _ . It was like her soul was screaming for him, like her body was incomplete and needed his touch to be whole again. Tikki said Chat Noir was her half, but she never expected it to be like that, so intense that he could wrap her around his fingers so _ easily _ .

Marinette knew she was falling deep. And what was making her more worried was… that the fall was tempting enough for her to not fear it.

She knew she should get ready for work because she couldn’t be late again, but her mind was so confused. She needed some advice, she needed to talk with someone who would understand.

But who? Alya, Nino, or Luka didn’t know Adrien was Chat, and she didn’t want them to know for now. Tikki was gone, so was Fu… 

Wait.

She had someone who knew who Chat was and would understand her. Someone as wise as Fu and that knew the miraculous like no one.

Marinette ran to wear something, because she was still naked, and transformed. She grabbed the rope and left from her bedroom window. She got to Nino's place in a few seconds and she felt bad for knocking at his door so early, especially when Nino used to sleep late.

It took a few minutes, but Alya opened the window, wearing just the fox miraculous. Marinette blushed and looked up as Alya chuckled.

“I hope you have a reason to be here and wearing a miraculous, because Nino was almost cumm-”

“Enough!” Multimouse begged and stared at Alya, who laughed louder. “Can I please steal Nino for some minutes?”

Alya frowned and crossed her arms.

“No, girl, I’m not sharing my man if I’m not on a play date. Besides, you already have Adrien.”

“Oh my God, Alya, no! I… I actually need something Nino has.”

“And what is it?”

"Wayzz. Like, right now. It’s urgent.”

Alya’s expression got serious and she nodded.

“Wait here. I’ll bring the miraculous for you.”

Alya came back with the turtle miraculous and a worried expression. She gave it to Multimouse and sighed.

“Any ideas for getting your miraculous back? Papillon didn’t attack, but we know it won’t take long for that asshole to strike again. Or his minion.”

Multimouse’s body got tense with the mention of the man responsible for all her troubles and all the things she was hiding from her partners. She should tell them everything she knew, but she was too afraid.

After all, she still didn’t know what she would do.

“I will talk to Wayzz and try to get a plan. Or try, at least.”

“Don’t worry, girl. I trust you.”

Multimouse gave her a smile that she hoped was confident.

“I’ll bring him back soon,” she said and grabbed her rope.

She went to the  _ Arc du Triomphe _ and looked around. She still had some time until she had to go back to her place and work. She put on the bracelet and waited for Wayzz to show up. The kwami gave her a large smile and bowed with respect.

“Master.”

Multimouse felt a cry in her throat, but she shook her head. She didn't have time to get emotional over a term she got when Fu died and passed the miraculous box to her.

Chat trapped Fu and didn't do anything to save him when Papillon attacked.

“I need your help, Wayzz,” she said, almost desperately. “Is Adrien Chat Noir?”

The kwami widened his eyes, surprised with her question.

Her heart sank. Deep down, she was expecting to be wrong. She was expecting that Adrien was innocent, that Chat was still a mysterious man behind a mask.

“I can’t tell you who he is because we’re spelled. Your identities are safe with us unless you already know. I can say Nino’s and Alya’s names because you were the one that chose them.”

“But if you try to tell me Adrien is Chat Noir…”

“I can’t.”

“But he is,” she said and gave a humourless laugh, pulling her buns with such strength that they were undone in a second. “He is Chat Noir, I have no doubt now. The way you looked at me gave me the answer. Why him? Why did Fu choose  _ him _ ?”

“Master saw good in-”

“Good?” She huffed. “Well, seems like Fu was wrong after all. Chat helped Papillon kill him. How is that man good?”

“Master wasn’t wrong. He would never choose someone with evil in their heart.”

“Chat deceived Master Fu like he did with me and all of Paris. You already know, but I lost my earrings. I went to Adrien’s place, but I couldn’t break in because Mullo said there is some kind of spell.”

“The grimoire must be in Chat Noir’s hands. Or Papillon’s. It’s an old spell that was used in our temples to protect the miraculous. It makes it impossible to invade or break the spell from outside.”

“So it means that I need to be inside his place.”

“Exactly.”

She bit her bottom lip, thinking. It would be easy, she just needed to invite herself to Adrien’s place and find a way to make him pass out and forget about her for some hours so she could find her earrings.

“And all this mess because I was stupid enough to sleep with Chat!” She put her hands over her face and screamed.

“What are you planning, Master?

“Invading his place to steal my miraculous back. Can you sense Tikki?”

Wayzz closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and shook his head. Multimouse sighed with relief.

“She hasn't been activited since she was stolen.”

“Papillon doesn’t have her, or else he would already have made his wish.” She bit her thumb, thinking. “We have a chance, I just need to grab her before he knows Chat has her. I have to find my miraculous or else Master Fu’s sacrifice won’t mean a thing.” Multimouse groaned frustrated. “What a great guardian I am.”

“You are a great guardian, Marinette,” Wayzz said, softly. “Everyone makes mistakes. Even Master Fu did.”

“Well, I don’t think he let someone seduce him to steal the miraculous box!” She laughed, humourless.

“Don’t blame yourself for being in love, Marinette. You and Chat Noir were meant to be.”

“He used me, Wayzz. He slept with me to steal my miraculous while I was sleeping by his side and- and-” She swallowed her tears. She was tired of letting Adrien hurt her. “And now Paris is in danger because I let myself be weak.”

“Love is not a weakness, Marinette.” Wayzz looked at her with such seriousness she hadn’t seen in a long time. “It’s actually one of the strongest weapons. You just need to use it for the good.”

“Like Chat didn’t?” She huffed.

“Chat is good and he loves you. He is just lost. You can save him, using your love.”

“If Chat was good and loved me like you are claiming he did, why did he steal my miraculous?”

“If he is evil and he’s using you like you are claiming he is, why isn’t the ladybug miraculous active? Why didn’t Papillon win? Why wasn’t the wish made yet?”

She gasped, feeling suddenly out of air while Wayzz flew to stare at her.

“Chat Noir has your miraculous. And he didn’t give it to Papillon yet. And I know this because I would know if Tikki was active. If the wish was made.”

She opened her mouth to argue that maybe he didn’t meet Papillon yet, but Wayzz was faster, maybe knowing what she would say.

“You want to save Paris. Saving Chat will help you. And you both can be partners like you’re meant to be.”

*

“You seem stressed. Is Amira driving you insane already?”

Marinette looked up, expecting to find some coworker, but what she found was the reason why she wasn’t sleeping well in the last two days.

Adrien smiled sweetly and for a moment, she almost believed the innocence that was shining inside his green eyes. He looked like he was an innocent kid that was lost and trying to approach someone to ask for help.

But then she remembered that he fucked her to oblivion to make her pass out and steal her miraculous.

And what’s worse - she had no idea what he was planning because Papillon hadn’t attack Paris in a week and he didn’t have Tikki. It was almost annoying to send Nino messages asking Wayzz to check Tikki’s activity.

“If it was only Amira.” She mumbled and Adrien frowned. “Can I help you with something, Mr. Agreste?”

“I was just… checking if you were okay. You’ve been staring at your sketchbook for, like, twenty minutes.”

“Oh. Oh, I’m okay. Just a lot on my mind.” She faked a smile and brushed her hair behind her ears. “But don’t worry, I’ll get things in place soon.”

“No sign of your earrings?”

“Unfortunately, no.” She licked her lips and stared at him. “Why? Do you have any news about them?”

“I wish I did. I hate this expression on you.” He looked at her and brushed his hair to the side. “Hey, are you going to be free on Friday?”

“Why?” She said a bit suspiciously. He wanted to know her plans so he could give her miraculous to Papillon? Or some akuma attack? Or-

“I’m going to throw a party at my place to celebrate the end of season. Just some friends from work. I would love it if you could go.”

“Are Nino and Alya going?”

“I asked them, but they already have plans with her parents.” He hesitated. “I really want you to go, Mari. I want to introduce you to some of my friends.”

Yeah, like, Papillon or Mayura?

“I don’t think I have anythin- oh,  _ shit _ .” She said pretending she was upset as she palmed her forehead. “I just remembered that I promised to meet Luka.”

Adrien tensed and she saw his eyes get serious as he gave her the most fake smile ever.

“I don’t think I met this… Luka.”

Oh, was he jealous?

She smirked and crossed her legs, making her skirt rise and show more of her skin. Adrien watched and she saw heat burning in his eyes.

“He is my ex-boyfriend. Ex-fiancé, to be honest.”

He squeezed his hands and his jaw clenched as he took a deep breath, like he was trying to calm himself. She tilted her head to the side and frowned, confused. Adrien swallowed hard and gave a nervous smile.

“Trying to reignite some old flame?” He said, with a cold voice, and she held her laugh.

_ Oh _ , what a pleasure to see him like that.

“Why? Should I? I mean…” She put her hands on her knees and opened her legs, showing him she was wearing a pair of green panties with dark roses on them. “I am already very satisfied with the man I have right now.”

Adrien shivered and closed his eyes. He bit his bottom lip and she knew he was trying to hold in a moan.

“We are at work,” he said with clenched teeth.

“It didn’t stop you from fucking me over your father’s desk a few days ago.” She raised her head with pride and crossed her legs again, hiding her panties. Adrien sighed, disappointed, and looked around.

“Too many eyes lately.” He said and stared at her. “So, you’re going to meet Luka this Friday and can’t go to my party.”

“Yes. But don’t worry, it’s not a date. I’m going to meet him and his band so I can design their clothes for their tour. And they invited me to watch them play. I’m sorry, I can try to go to your party after I finish, but I will probably finish everything very late.”

“No, that’s ok. We will have another opportunity, right?”

“Sure.” She smiled. “We can set some dinner with your friends and my friend so we can introduce everyone. Since, well.” She looked around. “We’re getting serious.”

“Yeah. It will be nice. Text me if you change your mind about Friday.”

“Yes, I will. I promise I will-”

“-Not break into that place.”

Multimouse crossed her arms, annoyed. Viperion put his hands on his waist and looked at her seriously.

“It’s our best shot! I know where Chat is hiding my miraculous and I have a chance of getting it back!”

“Not risking your life!”

“It’s this or let Paris fall apart and I won’t do it. I’m the  _ Guardian _ and I already fucked up and let Chat trick me and steal my miraculous.”

“How did it happen? Why do you keep hiding this from us? It’s like you- you know who Chat is.”

She looked away and Viperion gasped.

“You know. You fucking know.”

“He knows who I am too. That’s why I can’t let you or Rena and Carapace go with me. That’s why I need to do it alone.”

“What if you get hurt?”

“I have a plan. Look, I just need you to cover me. If Alya, Nino, or even Adrien ask about me, we’re chilling at your place because Ivan couldn’t make it. And I will get my miraculous back and everything will be normal again. I promise.”

Viperion looked up and groaned. Multimouse approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her chin on his chest and looking up.

“Please, Luka. I promise to bake you all the croissants you want.” She pouted and Viperion sighed, staring at her and petting her head.

“Just promise me you will be safe and won’t do anything stupid.”

“I do. I promise.”

“So we had a nice Friday night watching  _ Ghibli _ movies and eating pizza. Now, let’s patrol, before I change my mind.”

“I love you!” She grabbed his chin and kissed his cheek, grabbing her rope. “Race to the Eiffel Tower?”

Viperion smirked.

“Eat my dust, little mouse.”

They ran to the Eiffel Tower and neither of them saw the glowing eyes that were watching the interaction with curiosity and jealousy, trying to approach more to hear, but without any chance.

Chat Noir was dying to know what his little mouse had told the snake, but he couldn’t get a word.

Welp. Guess he would have to punish her later then.

*

After a long patrol and winning the race, Marinette went home. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to take off her clothes and pass out on her bed for hours, until she had to get up for work, but she knew she couldn’t.

She had to plan a way to break into Adrien’s party without being caught.

A good disguise. Maybe she could get a wig with Marc and some clothes with Juleka. Yes, tomorrow she would ocall them and try to break into his party, while he was distracted with his friends, to get her miraculous.

Adrien had said that the party would be small, just some friends, but she heard the gossip running through  _ Gabriel's _ hallways about how huge it would be. Almost the entire company would be there and it made her wonder if Gabriel Agreste knew about it, and if he let Adrien do it.

So the place would be crowded, she could mix into the crowd. She would be wearing Mullo’s necklace as a backup plan, but she hoped that she could steal her miraculous without him knowing she knew who he was.

Marinette turned up her living room light and froze with the vision.

Sitting on her couch, was Adrien. He was wearing only his jeans, his shirt threw over the couch’s arm. He was barefoot, playing with his belt like he was distracted. But he raised his eyes to her and smirked.

“What are you doing here?”

“You forgot to lock your door,” he said and pat his lap. “I was just waiting for you. What were you doing out so late?”

She shivered with the demanding tone in his voice.

“I went out with a friend.”

“A friend? Would this friend be… Luka?” He slapped his hand with the belt and she jumped, closing her eyes and trying to not get horny with the sound echoing around them.

“It was Luka. We were setting everything up for Friday.”

“Hm.” He opened his legs and smirked. “Well, I hope you had fun with him. But now I think it’s time for you to have fun with  _ me _ .”

She swallowed hard and he did a come hither move with his finger. Marinette gave a step towards him and he made her stop with a look.

“ _ Naked _ .”

“Are you fucking serious?”

He crossed his legs and played with the belt, looking at her with a bored expression.

“I’m not seeing your clothes on the floor, my princess.” He licked his lips and slapped his hands. “Or do you want me to make you take them off?”

She shivered, closing her eyes, the sound of his hit still echoing inside her and making her wet. She opened her eyes and pretended like she wasn’t affected - but by the way Adrien was looking at her, she wasn’t deceiving him - she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

“So you want me to be naked for you?” She said, determined to flip the game to her advantage. She would make the rules and for it, she needed to wrap him around her finger. “I will be naked, but with one…” She took off her shirt and threw it to the side, exposing her breasts to him. He put his hands behind his head, watching the show.

“One…?”

“Condition.” She played with the waist of her jeans.

“And what condition is this one, kitten?”

“I want your cock inside my mouth. Right now. Oh, and the belt. I want it.” She smirked when he choked. “Oh, smooth.”

“Shut up, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Oh, so you want to use the belt on me but don’t want me to use it on you?” She took off her jeans with her panties and walked to him slowly, moving her body to drive him insane. Adrien grabbed his knees and squeezed his hands, holding back his desire to touch her.

She walked until she was up in the middle of his legs and raised her hands, waiting. Adrien stared at her for half a second until he put the belt on her hands.

“Do you know how to use it?”

“Oh, I won’t hurt you.” She slapped the belt against her thigh and Adrien moaned. “I will just tie you up.”

Adrien handed his hands eager and she laughed, wrapping the belt around them and tying his hands together in front of him. He frowned.

“Not behind my back?”

“It will ruin what I have planned for you.” She brushed her lips against his. “Not too tight?”

“Perfect.” He licked his lips. “Here. You have me tied up and at your mercy. What are you going to do now?”

She grabbed his hands and caressed them, pretending she was distracted, feeling Adrien’s eyes on her all the time. She hummed and her fingers brushed the well-known gray ring. She raised her eyes to him and saw he tensed.

“What?” She asked innocently.

“I’m just curious to know… what you’re going to do.”

“I was just admiring your ring. I don’t think I noticed it before…” She licked her lips and grabbed it. “Can I take it and try? I bet it would be lovely on my finger.”

Before he could react, she toyed with the ring and seductively brought his hand up to her lips. She kissed the tips of his fingers before wrapping her mouth around his finger with the ring and sucked  _ hard _ .

Adrien moaned, closing his eyes, while she moved her tongue to play with his fingers, watching as he got distracted. She bit the ring and started to take it off, and he finally realized what she was doing. He pulled his arms back and his finger slipped from her mouth.

Marinette stared at him, confused, as he panted and watched her with a suspicious expression. She cleared her throat and looked down.

“I’m sorry, I… I let myself get distracted.”

“It’s ok. Just… the ring is important to me.”

“Oh. Sorry.” She looked up and smiled. “Do you want me to free you?”

“No. It’s okay. I really… liked the way you were worshipping my finger, but I can think of a better place for that pretty and dangerous mouth.”

“Hmmm…” She kneeled in front of him and caressed his dick over his jeans. “Maybe… here?”

“If my princess wants to be a good girl…”

She moaned as she opened his jeans and with his help, lowered them to his knees. Since he wasn’t wearing underwear, his dick sprang free and hit his abdomen. She shivered with anticipation and caressed him with her palm.

“Look how hard you already are…” She said and kissed his tip.

“Don’t be cocky, I bet you’re wet as fuck too.” He groaned when she wrapped her mouth around his head and sucked.

“Oh, nice pun. You know who else makes puns as good as yours?” She looked up and licked his dick, from bottom to top.

“Hmmm.”

“Chat Noir.” She hummed and sucked his dick, making him choke. She didn’t know if it was because he was surprised or because his hard cock was inside her mouth.

She hummed and the vibrations made Adrien groan. Even with his hands tied up, he put his hands on her hair and pulled, his dick leaving her mouth, a line of drool still connecting them.

He panted and cursed, while she smirked and cleaned her lips? with her thumb.

“What?”

“I get jealous when you call another man’s name, while I’m fucking your pretty mouth.” He grabbed her chin and brought her closer. “First Luka, now Chat Noir… tsk tsk. Once I’m free from this belt, I will make you scream just one name.”

“Oh, yeah?” She bent over so her breasts were brushing his dick, her innocent eyes on him. “What name would that be?”

“Don’t be a brat, you know whose name you want to scream and moan.” He caressed her hair and pulled her ponytail, making her gasp. “Why don’t you be a pretty girl and moan it for me now, hm?”

She licked her lips and panted as he brushed his lips on hers.

“ _ Chat _ .” She moaned and closed her eyes. “ _ Fuck me _ .”

She held her smirk in when she heard him curse and wrap his hands around her strands of hair.

“I see you want to be a brat. So maybe I need to remind you who your man is, after all.”

With that, he moved her head to his dick and Marinette wrapped her mouth around it, sucking and worshipping it like she wasn’t sucking her enemy’s dick.

“I don’t think I can move,” Adrien murmured and she giggled, still wrapped around him. They were still at the living room’s floor, naked and unwilling to move.

“Why are we against fucking on a comfy bed?” She mumbled and he laughed, caressing her back with his fingertips.

“I lose control when I’m with you. Only when I’m with you…” He caressed her face and gave her the sweetest smile she had ever seen on him. “I can be myself and not the facade I have to be for my father.”

“I want you to be yourself with me.” She said and he kissed her slowly, the sweetest and longest kiss they had ever shared.

She closed her eyes, remembering how after she had sucked him until he almost came in her mouth, he had asked to be freed from the belt.

He wrapped the belt around her hands, behind her back, and pushed her against the floor, fucking her from behind. His hands, grabbing her hips so hard it would be bruised - and she didn’t mind.

He edged her, making her almost cum four times. Every time she was close, he’d stop and order her to moan the name of the man who was able to make her feel so good, so loved, who was fucking her hard.

And every single time, she moaned Chat.

She wanted to break his self control, to make him confess, to make him moan “my lady” or say something about how he knew who she was. Marinette wanted him bare and honest with her, broke right in front of her, so she could steal his ring.

But he didn’t react. Actually, his reactions were to fuck her harder until she was almost cumming and stopping until he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back until her back was against his chest. They were sweaty and hot and this made her almost cum.

Adrien wrapped his mouth around her ear and sucked on her ear lobe, making her groan.

“You’re  _ mine _ . I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to forget me. You’re going to be with Luka and will remember me inside you. You will be with Chat Noir and you will still feel me between your legs. Because you’re  _ mine _ .”

“Please, please,  _ please _ .” She babbled as he kept fucking her hard.

“Moan the name, Marinette. Be a good girl and moan the name of the man who makes you feel good.”

“ _ Fu-fuck _ .”

“Scream.” He bit her neck and caressed her clit, teasing her. “Scream  _ my _ name and I’ll make you cum.”

“Adrien!” She screamed and he smirked as he pushed her against the floor and fucked her until she came, cumming inside her soon after.

“Mari?”

She blinked, coming back to the moment. Adrien was watching her with worry shining in his eyes as he caressed her face.

“Yes?”

“Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?”

“Oh. Oh, no, it was… it was amazing.” She sighed and put her head on his shoulder, caressing his chest.

“Oh, good. I was worried I had hurt you.” He kissed her forehead and hummed, satisfied.

She closed her eyes, feeling her heart beating too fast to be normal, feeling too comfy to be naked on a cold floor, feeling too safe to be…

Between her enemy’s arms.

She sat, making Adrien confused.

“I think you should go home,” she mumbled, not staring at him. She was feeling the emotions coming back with all their strength, ready to knock her down.

Marinette never stopped loving him, time and distance were responsible for making her accept her impossible love, but now that he was always there, so close, touching her, loving her, making her  _ his lady _ …

It was painful. Because he wouldn’t ever choose her. And she has a duty to the city.

“Marinette?”

“I want to be alone, Adrien. Leave.”

“Hey, what happe-”

“Leave.  _ Now _ ,” she screamed, and he looked at her with hurt and confusion. When she looked away, he nodded.

“Yes. Keep your secrets then,” he said and grabbed his jeans and got dressed. “Just don’t come hurting me because you are hurt.”

She gave him a humourless laugh as he walked to her door.

“It’s your fault,” she screamed, and he stopped, his hand on her door’s handle. “It is all your fault, why did you have to not choose me?!”

He looked over his shoulder, confused. He sighed and walked to her, slowly, but she threw her shirt at him.

“I hate you. I hate you, and I hate that I can’t stop loving and caring about you!”

“What are you saying?”

She cleaned her tears and stared at him.

“I will never be your priority. So I won’t let you be mine. Leave me alone and don’t come back unless you have my earrings.”

“C’mon, you don’t mean that. You know that you are and have always been my priority, Marinette.” He approached her to touch her face, and she moved back so he couldn’t touch her.

“Stop lying to me,” she yelled. “I’m sick of all the lies! Why can’t you be honest with me? Why do you have to put up this fake facade like I’m your father.”

He tensed and she swallowed hard.

“Got it.” He huffed and without even saying something or looking in her direction, he left.

Marinette hugged herself and cried out loud, the mouse miraculous still wrapped around her neck and her heart shattered into a million pieces.

*

Friday night, Marinette checked herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. What the  _ fuck  _ she was doing? Was she really thinking about invading his place and stealing her earrings back?

If Adrien was really Chat Noir, she would have her answer by that night. But what would she do with it? The sex in her kitchen was still spinning around her head and the fact that years later the stupid cat was right.

She was his prey - and she didn’t know what to do. Was she really thinking about seducing him to the good side? He knew her identity and stole her earrings. The best thing she should do, the  _ right _ thing she should do, was grab his ring and her earrings and stop this nonsense tonight.

So she was wearing the fox and the turtle miraculous and using the illusion to make herself taller, with pixie cut brown hair and black eyes. She was “wearing” some expensive dress with long boots and her hoop earrings.

She would easily get lost in the crowd that was inside Adrien’s apartment.

“Okay, I get in, grab my earrings, and leave. No talking with anyone and avoid Adrien. I can do it.”

She hoped.

Luka offered to drive her, but she declined. She got a taxi and once she was in his place, she felt suddenly nervous. She was insane, trying to protect the identity of the villain, of the man that probably wouldn’t do the same…

_ If he is evil and he’s using you like you are claiming he is, why isn’t the ladybug miraculous active? _

Wayzz’s questions were still spinned inside her head since that day and she didn’t have an answer.

_ Why didn’t Papillon win? Why wasn’t the wish made yet?” _

She got in easily, no one stopped her at the door or asked for her identity or something, the party was already so out of control that it was happening in the halls of the building. She felt bad for the neighbors as she walked into the place that she had went to just once, where she had her miraculous stolen. And where she would recover them.

The loud music was playing and the place was so full, she had some difficulty moving. Marinette walked with her head down, trying to not touch anyone so her mirage wouldn’t be affected, and she opened her purse.

Wayzz shook his head. Not feeling Tikki yet, she needed to move around the place.

Sighing, she walked, looking around pretending she was just disfarcing when she was actually trying to find Adrien. After all, once she had her miraculous, she would seduce him with her fake face to steal his ring.

If he was able to do it, she could do it.

She saw the hall that led to his place and her eyes looked around. No one was really paying attention to her, too busy drinking and partying to notice. She walked to his bedroom door and put her hand on the handle, ready to turn it over and lock herself inside his room.

A hand on the door made her jump.

“I knew you wouldn’t resist and would come back to me.”

She didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was. His hoarse voice was very familiar to her and even with the difficulty to say the words, she knew it was Adrien.

Marinette closed her eyes, scenting alcohol from him. Here it goes her stealthy plans.

Great. Just  _ great _ .

She turned around and looked at him, confused. He moved, a blush spreading over his cheek as he caressed his neck, nervous.

“Sorry, I thought you were a friend.”

“That’s okay.” She smiled and pointed to the door. “I was looking for a bathroom. The women’s one has a huge line and I really can’t wait.”

“It’s my room. There isn’t a bathroom.” He lied, and she bit her bottom lip to not groan.

“Oh. Okay. I will wait in the line then. Thank you.” She smiled and ran before he could see who was under the fox miraculous.

She walked fast until she was alone on his balcony and put her hands on the railing. She wasn’t expecting to find him and not so soon. And she wasn’t ready for his proximity or ready for his scent to still be able to mess with her.

Marinette looked around before she opened her purse again so she could check on Wayzz. But when she opened it, two green orbs like cat’s eyes were staring at her.

The kwami gave her a lazy smirk. And Wayzz sighed, tired.

“I tried to kick him out,” Wayzz said.

The black cat smirked wilder.

“Hello, Ladybug. I’m Plagg and I’m here to help you.”

*

Adrien knew he should stop drinking when he mistook a woman as Marinette, but it just gave him more fuel to drink.

He missed her. He missed her and wanted to have her back with him, but he also knew she wouldn’t come back, not when she was so suspicious about who he was and what he did.

He had fucked up and no way in hell would he be forgiven.

He had consumed more alcohol than was probably safe to, but he didn’t care. People came to talk to him and he tried to get interested in the conversation, but his mind was always on the mysterious girl that he thought was Marinette and how she was gone.

Fuck, he was fucked. Fucked to the point he was seeing his love where she wasn’t. It was Friday night, she should be with Luka and he was probably taking advantage that she was sad and alone.

He was probably worshiping her, praising her, touching her, trying to convince her that she didn’t need Adrien. He would probably kiss her and touch her and fuck her-

Adrien slammed the glass on the desk and cursed, putting his hands over his face and collapsing on the couch. 

He saw when she had looked at him and kicked him out, how she was hurt because he broke her trust, because he was always approaching her as Adrien while he still had her miraculous and was teasing her as Chat Noir.

He didn’t know when he had passed out. But one moment he was beating himself for being so idiot, and the next one, small and soft arms were wrapping around him, trying to get him up.

“I must have lost my mind.” The female voice reached his ears and he groaned, trying to get out from her reach. “Stop moving or we will fall!”

“I’m okay, don’t touch me, only Marinette can touch me.”

“I’m putting you on your bed before you get into trouble.”

Adrien blinked and looked to the side. The girl from earlier was carrying him - more like dragging him - to his room. He groaned and his nose brushed her hair and he mumbled.

“You have her scent.”

The girl tensed and said nothing, still dragging him towards his room. Once they reached his door, she pushed him against the wall and crossed her arms.

“The key. Get it.”

“What key?”

“Your room is locked. Where is the key?”

“Oh.” He frowned and with his vision blurred, he grabbed the key from his pocket and gave it to her. He watched her open the door and came back to him, dragging him inside the room.

She closed the door behind them and locked it, making Adrien step away from her.

“I already have someone, I won’t cheat on her.”

“I’m not here to have sex with you,” she said, and he was still tense. “Look, I will just put you to sleep. You were passed out on the couch and it was pathetic to see.”

“You don’t have to worry, I’m already very pathetic,” he mumbled, as they walked to his bed, with her helping him. “I have a magical map where I tracked Ladybug all over so I could find out who she was.” He giggled and then groaned. “She hates me.”

The girl was silent and tensed as she put him on the bed and took off his shoes. He groaned, grabbing the pillow and dragging it to his face.

“She slept on my bed once and made it too big when she’s not here.  _ Fuck _ , I miss her.”

“Go sleep.”

“I can’t. I miss Marinette, I want her.” He sighed, rolling over so he could stare at the ceiling. “I need her.”

“Adrien.” A hand ran through his hair and he moved his head so he could face who was touching him. Marinette smiled, a bittersweet smile, like she was happy and sad for seeing him in that way in front of her. “I’m here.”

“ _ Marinette _ ,” he whispered and sat down, almost falling back if it wasn’t for Marinette holding him. “Oh, shit, Marinette, you’re not just a dream, right? You’re here?”

He raised his hands like he wanted to touch her, but stopped, afraid she was just a mirage and would disappear if he touched her. She smiled and grabbed his hands, putting them on her cheeks. Adrien sighed, relieved, and kissed her hard.

She kissed him back until they were breathless and had to break the kiss. He looked her all over, trying to memorize her face, and she laughed, kissing him again.

“Why don’t you cuddle and sleep with me, huh?”

He nodded, eager for her touch, as she got them under the blankets. He hugged her hard, hiding his face on her neck and letting her warmth and scent lullaby him to sleep.

When he woke up, it was morning, Plagg was sleeping over his face and Marinette wasn’t in his bed. And it looked like it did that night, where he had had her for the first time, when she wasn't there.

His dreams with her were so vivid that he thought it was true.

He grabbed Plagg’s tail and pulled the kwami from his face, putting him on the bed. Plagg rolled to the side and snored, making Adrien roll his eyes and put his hands on his head.

The. fucking.  _ hangover _ .

He got up and walked to the bathroom in his room, washing his mouth and brushing his teeth. His image in the mirror was horrible and he groaned.

He needed to put himself together and make Marinette pay attention to him. Calling or texting her was useless, and even Nino and Alya said they couldn’t help.

There is only one way to reach Marinette - his lady.

So that’s why even if Plagg complained, he transformed and ran to tease his prey.

Chat landed on the older rooftop that he hated and loved at the same time. He still could remember how many times they spent talking, sitting on those old bricks, teasing each other, watching the sunset after some akuma or the stars after patrols.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss those moments. He loved his lady - to be honest he still loved her. And he knew he shouldn’t, but you can’t forget a love like that so easily.

Chat grabbed the note he wrote for her, ready to put it between the loose bricks on a wall, with a tease to ask her if she was missing her earrings and asking how her days were without fighting akumas or chasing him.

He just crouched down to place the note when he heard laughter.  _ Her  _ laughter. He turned around and his heart stopped with the vision right in front of him. She was sitting on a half wall, her legs crossed. Her long black hair was tied up in her ponytail, the red and long ribbon around it like always. Her suit was the same, the black until her mid thighs like boots, the rest all red with black dots.

The mask was still the same she used since they were 13, but this time the magic of it couldn’t fog his mind. He could distinguish Marinette’s traits behind it.

And that fucking smirk, her lips painted in black, as she tilted her head to the side like she was sorry for him.

“Oh,  _ chaton _ . Did you lose something?”

_ Fuck _ .

“Or should I say,  _ Adrien _ ?”

**_Fuck_ ** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lb @ chat: você não imagina o prazer que é estar de volta! >:D  
> (it's a brazilian meme. translation: you cannot imagine the pleasure of being back! >: D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, I could say I'm ashamed to add another chapter but I'm not. I just gave up on having control, that's all.  
> second, I finished this fic, but this chapter was 13k. It was a hell for me to write, it would be a hell for Quantum to beta, it would be a hell for you to read. So that's why, based on some of my readers' opinions, I cut it in half.  
> Worry not, my lovely ones! The second part of this will be up in a few hours. You won't have to deal with the cliffhanger that much. AND!!! I add an especial bonus scene with an alternate ending :DDDD You'll see tomorrow. Or later, it depends where you live.
> 
> third of all: who put this marichat smut in my ladynoir enemies fic? Oh, right. I did. and I don't regret it.
> 
> thank you for editing this mess, Quantum <3
> 
> and you all, enjoy and leave your opinions byeee <3

_ Mon cœur se serre, j'ai du feu dans la voix _

_ Le plus souvent, c'est quand je pense à toi _

_ I've got a fever, can you check? _

_ Hand on my forehead, kiss my neck _

* * *

“H-how…” He blinked and cursed. “Oh, I know. It’s all a dream, I’m still passed out from all the drinks.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Or it’s an illusion. You have the fox by your side.”

“Oh, are you surprised to see me?” She jumped from the wall and crossed her arms. “You weren’t expecting me to have my earrings back so soon, were you?”

Chat frowned and looked around, trying to find where the Fox was. Because he knew the earrings were safe inside his closet, he put it inside a vault and there was no way that she could open it.

Her laugh made him stare at her again, putting his hands on his baton to be sure.

“She’s not here. You can’t accept that, can you, alley cat?” She opened her arms like she was introducing herself. “You had the opportunity to win and still I won. As always.”

Filled with anger, he grabbed his baton and threw at her head with all the strength he had.

She grabbed it like it was nothing and smirked. Chat tensed because, after all, his lady wasn’t an illusion.

“Oh?” She said, innocently, blinking her eyes and tiling her head to the side. “Were you really thinking I was an illusion,  _ mon chaton _ ?”

*

Marinette must have lost her mind, that’s the only explanation for why Adrien’s kwami was in front of her offering help. She tilted her head to the side and raised her index finger, poking Plagg to know if he was real.

The kwami bit her and she hissed, putting the finger inside her mouth to suck the blood.

“It’s impolite to touch another's belly without asking. Especially a cat.” Plagg said.

“Well, I thought it was my mind playing games with me again.” She looked around, but no one was really paying attention to her, too worried with their own fun to wonder why a woman was alone speaking with a floati cat. “What do you want?”

“I already told you. I want to help you.”

“And I can trust you because…?”

“Because I’m loveable?”

“Hahaha.” She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Kwamis must obey their holder, so you must obey Adrien. How can I trust you want to help me against him if you’re Chat’s kwami?”

Plagg sighed and Wayzz looked at him, frowning.

“Adrien asked for help,” Wayzz said.

“He didn’t say the words, but I know the kid. He's been struggling to stay on the evil side since he took the girl to his bed. And I swear, if I hear him whining about how much he misses Ladybug again, I will freak out. I’m a god, not a shoulder he can cry on.”

“You care about him.” Marinette smiled.

“That is debatable,” Plagg said and growled. “Can we please focus on the task? We need to grab your earrings before he notices I’m gone and that your appearance is an illusion.”

“And you know there they are.”

“I do.”

“It’s too easy,” Marinette said and Wayzz nodded. Plagg looked at both of them like he had been hurt. “How can I trust this? How do I know this is not a trap?”

“You don’t. You have to trust me. Or not find your earrings.” Plagg shrugged. “So, what would it be, Ladybug? Will you trust this alley cat?”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, thinking about her options. The thing is that she didn’t any besides trusting Plagg.

“Ok. Against my better judgment, I will trust you. Where are my earrings?”

“Inside a vault in his closet. The thing is that he locked his room and the key is his pocket. You have to seduce him to get it.”

“Or we can just break the lock,” Wayzz said, and Marinette pointed at him.

“I like his plan better.” She smirked.

“Or we can break the lock.” Plagg shrugged. “But you have to be smart because he is watching the door like crazy. He spent all day saying you would come for your earrings and he wasn’t wrong, after all.”

“Ok, so I just need to get lost from his view. It would be easy. Come on, you both, inside. We have a room to break into.”

Plagg and Wayzz flew to her purse and she took a deep breath and entered his living room again. It was crowded and loud, people were dancing to the song that was playing, drinking and talking loud to be heard.

She looked around, his room as her target, but she couldn’t find him. Relief filled her chest as she saw the door to his room and no one around it.

She gave one step closer and heard someone laugh loud and say.

“Agreste passed out on the couch, I knew that he drank more than he should!”

She stopped, her hands itching, as she looked to the side and saw in the distance Adrien passed out on the couch. He wouldn’t be up for a long time so she would have the time of her life to steal her miraculous back.

“Let’s prank him, then. You know the rules of parties, pass out means prank allowed!”

Marinette froze and cursed as she looked at the door. She shouldn’t worry about him or what his “friends” would do. She should get in his room, take her earrings, and run before her disguise was ruined.

Yes, she would grab her earrings. But if her body would just  _ obey _ her.

“Come on.” She cursed and stared at her feet. “He’s not your problem anymore.”

And of course she cursed as she walked to him, almost running to reach him before his friends. She almost tripped over someone and pushed more people to the side than would be polite to do. Her mom would be ashamed from her lack of consideration.

“Adrien,” she called softly, but he didn’t reply. His cheeks were red from all the alcohol he had consumed and he was so drunk he didn’t even move. She put her hand over his face and sighed in relief when his breath reached her hand.

He was alive, just very drunk.  _ Very _ drunk. Wasted. Boy was gone.

“I must have lost my mind,” she said, and wrapped her arms around him, trying to get him up. He was too heavy and even if she was transformed, she couldn’t just carry him around without making people look at them.

To make things worse, he groaned and woke up, trying to get out from her reach.

“Stop moving or we will fall!”

“I’m okay, don’t touch me, only Marinette can touch me.”

Her heart flipped and she gasped at his words. She shook her head to focus again and forget how her heart was filled with love from his words. He was drunk, he could have any woman, and he still was asking for h _ er _ touch.

“I’m putting you on your bed before you get into trouble.” She said. He looked at her, trying to focus on her face, and a groan left his lips as he brushed his nose against her hair.

“You have her scent.”

_ Fuck _ . She moved her head back so he couldn’t smell her. She needed to be more careful or he would find out she was there and it would ruin everything. Dragging him, they finally reached his room. She pushed him against a wall and put her hands on her purse, looking over and watching his eyes on her.

She crossed her arms.

“The key. Get it.”

“What key?” The words left his mouth with difficulty.

“Your room is locked. Where is the key?”

“Oh.” Slowly, he grabbed the key and gave it to her. She opened the door, feeling his eyes on her back during the whole time, but she stayed calm. Once it was opened, she dragged him inside the room and closed the door behind them, locking them inside.

She barely had twisted the key to lock them inside, and he stepped away from her like she had a contagious disease.

“I already have someone, I won’t cheat on her,” he said.

“I’m not here to have sex with you,” she smirked as she watched him, all tense and ready to fight. She didn’t have time for his ‘fidelity’ towards her. “Look, I will just put you to sleep. You were passed out on the couch and it was pathetic to see.”

“You don’t have to worry, I’m already very pathetic,” he mumbled and she approached, sighing with relief, when he let her touch him again. They walked to his bed to put him to sleep.

Then she would grab her earrings and be gone before he woke up.

“I have a magical map where I tracked Ladybug all over so I could find out who she was.” He giggled. Marinette froze, looking at him with wide eyes.

That’s… that’s how he found out who she was. Stalking her, following her steps, reaching for anything about her he could get, even if he had to use dirty ways. Her body got cold and suddenly it was very difficult to move. Or breathe. Or not pass out.

Was her vision supposed to be that blurry?

His groan brought her back to reality.

“She hates me.”

She put him on the bed and took off his shoes, not looking at him. She couldn’t face him, she couldn’t deal with the information she just got, not when she had to be functional. She could freak out about it later.

“She slept on my bed once and made it too big when she’s not here.  _ Fuck _ , I miss her.”

What was he doing? Was he crazy? Or was he trying to drive her insane? One moment he was a creepy asshole and the next second he was treating her like she was the most important thing to him.

“Go sleep,” she almost hissed.

“I can’t. I miss Marinette, I want her. I need her.”

He wouldn’t stop, not until he was calm enough to sleep again. She brushed her hands over her eyes and cursed because of what she was about to do.

She dropped her transformation, Trixx looked at her confused as she opened the door and signaled with her hand for the kwami to get inside her purse. Once Trixx was safe inside it, she walked to Adrien.

“Adrien.” She ran her hand through his hair and he moved his head so he could look at her. She gave him a smile, full of love and conflict, her emotions a true mess inside her chest.

Why was it so easy to love him and so hard to let him go?

“I’m here,” she said and a tear ran down her cheek.

“ _ Marinette _ ,” he whispered and sat down so willing to touch her that he almost fell. She held him, feeling his touch light all of her body. “Oh, shit, Marinette, you’re not just a dream, right? You’re here?”

He raised his hands like he wanted to touch her and stopped. She saw fear burning in his eyes, like if he touched her, she would be gone. Unfortunately, she knew the feeling. She had a lot of dreams like that, with Chat Noir saying he wanted to be by her side again, asking for forgiveness.

And everytime she touched him, he was gone.

She grabbed his hands and put them on her cheeks, watching, as he sighed relieved and moved to kiss her. She could turn her face to the side and not kiss him back, not let herself be dragged again to his trap.

But she loved him, she always did. And everytime he asked for her, she would be his. Because there was no one inside her heart but him. And fighting against the energy that moved her body to his was meaningless.

He kissed her desperately, like it was their last kiss, like he wouldn’t be able to touch or kiss her ever again. She kissed him with the same intensity, with the same feeling. Because when he found out what she did, they wouldn’t work anymore.

They were enemies - and that’s how they would be until one of them gave up.

And both were too stubborn for it.

When she was out of breath, she broke the kiss and he looked at her like she was his muse, his goddess, his precious lady. She laughed at the smitten kitten expression and kissed him once more, promising herself it would be the last kiss.

“Why don’t you cuddle and sleep with me, huh?” She said softly and he nodded, eager for her. They laid on his bed and he hugged her hard, like she would escape from his grasp, hiding his face on her neck and not moving, breathing slowly until he slept.

She stayed five more minutes, caressing his face with her fingertips, recording the features of his face in her memory before kissing his forehead and getting up. She slipped from his grasp, watching him groan in disappointment and hugging a pillow.

Marinette walked to his closet and opened her purse. Plagg yawned and looked bored at her.

“Finally. I thought you would sleep with him.”

“The vault. Come on, we don’t have time.”

Plagg flew to the back of the closet and she followed him, watching when the kwami went through the vault door and a click echoed. She opened the vault and saw her earrings inside it, almost crying with relief as she reached for them.

She grabbed them and squeezed, feeling Tikki. Trembling, she put her earrings back where they belonged and a light filled the closet.

Tikki opened her eyes, blinking a few times, until she saw Marinette.

“Marinette!” She screamed with relief as she hugged Marinette’s cheek. Marinette cupped her with her hand and sighed with relief.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. I missed you so much! And I was so worried about you. You have no idea how much that boy speaks your name, especially at night!”

“I can testify and say she’s not lying.” Plagg said.

Tikki tensed and turned around, furrowing her brow.

“You!” She hissed and flew to Plagg, knocking him against a wall.

“Stop you both.” Marinette grabbed Tikki. “We need to leave before he wakes up.”

“When you say we…” Tikki looked at Plagg then at Marinette. “You mean he is going with us?” She pointed to Plagg.

“Yes. He will. The cat had his ring for too long already.”

Plagg was serious and for a moment; Marinette worried if he was okay. The kwami nodded and flew to her, sitting on her shoulder.

“Let’s go, then.”

Marinette put Tikki inside her purse and walked back to Adrien. She walked around his bed, turned the lamp on and watched him sleep for a second, swallowing hard while building strength to do to him what he had done to her.

Betray him while he was sleeping.

She grabbed his hands and caressed the ring, smirking, as she pulled it to the middle of his finger.

“Plagg,” he mumbled, and she froze. “Is Mari gone?”

She froze and widened her eyes, feeling her heart beating so fast it was almost breaking her ribs. Trembling, she tried to move her body and take his ring again.

“I’m alone again,” he said and she closed her eyes, her heart breaking, as she gasped and let his hand fall over him. Adrien mumbled and sighed.

“Fuck. Stop being a coward.” She tried to reach for his hand again. “He did it to you.”

She grabbed his ring and like it was electrified, she dropped it.

“What?” Plagg asked.

“I’m not like him. I can’t betray someone like that.”

“He stole your earrings while you were sleeping. You should steal his ring. After all, you’re the hero and he is… the villain. It’s your duty as guardian to protect the miraculous and Paris, right?”

“I know, Plagg,” she hissed and closed her eyes. “But I won’t steal his ring.” She grabbed Plagg and put him over Adrien’s chest. “I will wait for him to give it to me.”

“And what makes you think he will?”

“Because he is good. He is just lost. And he will ask for me to save him from the dark.”

“And will you?”

“Always.”

*

“Shut up,” Chat hissed.

“Ok.” She lined the baton in front of her and licked her lips. “I will.”

And she licked the baton slowly, like she would do with his cock, making Chat curse and look away. She laughed again and grabbed her yo-yo.

“Now, be a good cat and hand me your miraculous. I think we both are tired of this hunter and prey thing.”

“How did you get them back?”

“What can I say? The cat was… careless.” She said and walked around him. Chat’s ears moved, following her steps as she walked around him like he was her prey. Her dinner. Her next target.

Maybe all of the options.

“Letting anyone step inside your room… touch you, caress you…” She said, sliding her finger down his back. A shiver ran down his body, making it all hot and bothered in the wrong time and place.

He shouldn’t let her affect his body like that, it was just a fucking finger teasing him, and now he was a horny cat that wanted nothing more than to push her against a wall, rip her suit with his claws, and fuck her so hard that all of Paris would know who their beloved hero belonged to.

She stopped right behind him and put her hands over his shoulders, bringing her body close to his to the point her chest was completely pressed to his back and he could feel the heat of her body.

“When you should be  _ mine _ ,” she whispered against his ear, and he shivered again. Her hands moved to his chest and she hugged him from behind. “But you don’t want to choose me.”

“What if I already did?”

Her laugh broke his heart as she stepped away. She walked in front of him and raised her hand, waiting.

“So prove it.”

He didn’t move and she looked up, sighing.

“I already knew and I still let myself get hurt because you will always be Papillon’s.”

For a moment, Chat saw the hope that was burning inside her eyes, dying slowly, and he felt his chest tighten. He hated how vulnerable and heartbroken she looked right now, how sad she was and how he was the cause of it.

He wanted to say he was hers. that he would do whatever it takes to prove it to her. He wanted to say that since he had discovered who the beautiful woman behind that mysterious ladybug mask was,, he was hers. He wanted to tell her that he lied to himself for days, saying that the reason he hadn’t given the earrings to Papillon, when he could have, was because he wanted her chasing him and not that he couldn’t do it.

Because he couldn’t ever betray her like that, not after he saw how hurt she got when he lied and betrayed her.

“He’s not my owner,” he said instead.

“Sure,” she said, sarcasm dripping from her body, and she crossed her arms. “What did he offer to you, Adrien?”

He flinched, not yet used to his name leaving Ladybug’s lips. She played with his baton, not looking at his eyes, like she couldn’t do it. Probably because she couldn’t.

“What does he have to offer you that you don’t have? What could you possibly want and you can't get without his help?” She asked desperately and Chat looked at her. Something in his expression must have shown her his pain because she got pale. “Your mom.”

“You have no idea what you’re saying,” he growled, and she blinked.

“It isn’t worth it, Adrien. She wouldn’t want you to pay the price, it’s dangerous!”

“Price?” He asked, confused. “You say it like my soul is being corrupted? It was always corrupted, Marinette. And I would do whatever it takes to have her back. Even if I have to live a life where you hate me.”

“No,” she said, desperately, like she knew something he didn’t and should. “The price that the wish asks for.”

He frowned and she ran to him, grabbing his hand. He was so confused that he just felt her touch later.

“For the wish to work, in addition to our combined miraculous, a sacrifice of equal value has to be made. If your mom is comatose, someone must be comatose to wake her up. If she is dead…”

“Someone must die.”

Ladybug nodded.

“And it’s not a simple  _ someone _ . It’s someone close to the wisher. It would be your father… or you.” She swallowed and her eyes were wet. “It’s a high price to pay, and I bet your mom wouldn’t want that.”

He stayed quiet, watching her. Was what she saying? Was it the truth? If it was, why did his father never tell him about it? Why Adrien didn’t know about this?

It could be just her playing with him again; she did it like a million times. She somehow grabbed her earrings back from him without him realizing it. She knew how much he loved and wanted her. She knew how, even when they were enemies, her words were powerful for him.

She was just pretending. She was just playing with his head so he would be an idiot and give her his ring. She just wanted to win and she would play dirty to get what she wanted.

Chat turned her around and pushed her against a wall, pinning her with his body against hers. She gasped and he growled, biting her earlobe.

“If you think I’m that stupid to believe that fairytale, you don’t know me well like you thought, do you,  _ Marinette _ ?”

“I’m not lying.” She sounded desperate. It was frustrating for her to have her plan fail, when Ladybug was known to be smart and able to make plans in the most difficult times.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Please, Chat, believe me. Once. Just  _ once _ .” She pleaded and he smirked, grabbing his baton from her grasp.

“Yeah, you see, Ladybug. I was really thinking about joining you and your team of clowns, but after this low and childlike lie, I think I will keep fighting against you. It’s way…  _ more _ … interesting like that, don’t you think?”

He brushed his dick against her ass and kissed her temple.

“You could join me,” he whispered.

“Never,” she hissed.

“Have fun trying to get me, then.” He laughed and licked her neck above her suit. “And when you want a good dick to ride, just let me know.”

He let her go and walked with his baton over his shoulders in a casual way, walking slowly just to hear her frustrated sounds.

“So go back like the domestic cat you are! Go back to Papillon, your owner!” She screamed furious.

Chat froze, turned around, and walked to her with anger burning in his eyes.

“He is not my owner!” He screamed back as he pushed her against a wall, using his body to pin her against the wall and him. She couldn’t move - and by the way her body was melting against his- it was like she didn’t want to move anyway.

“So why are you obeying him?” She suddenly whispered, her eyes glued to his mouth. He swallowed hard and watched as she bit her bottom lip.

That woman… would be the cause of his death. And he couldn’t wait to die from her lips.

He didn’t reply to her. His mouth was against hers, kissing her hard, as her hands grabbed his hair and pulled the strands to make him groan.

Chat wrapped her ponytail around his hand and pulled it back, making her stop kissing him and groan loudly.

“You don’t understand, do you? I belong to someone. And just that person can control me.” With his free hand, he grabbed one of her hands and put it over his chest. “This heart only beats for you.”

She shook her head, too overwhelmed to let him play with her again. That what they were was enemies that couldn’t be far from the other, that needed the other’s touch, but that’s all. They wouldn’t be more.

They  _ couldn’t _ be more.

She moved her hands to cup his face and kiss him hard, her hips rolling against his. He kissed her back with equal fervour, devouring her mouth like he was starving. He pulled her ponytail again, gentle this time, just to tilt her head to the side so he could attack her exposed neck.

His fangs brushed her neck and she shivered, clawing his shoulders, as she rolled her hips harder against his groin, feeling him hard against her. He groaned against her neck and bit there, hard, to make her his.

“I’m crazy about you,” he whispered against her ear and bit it, hissing when her hand slid down his chest between their bodies until she reached his dick. She cupped it and turned her face to the side to nibble on his jaw. “Why can’t I take you out of my mind?”

“Do you want me to be gone from your mind?” She whispered, her voice, tempting like a siren’s song, and he closed his eyes, rolling his hips against hers. They were dry humping like two horny teenagers, trying to make the other cum just by the friction and their wandering hands.

He kissed her smirk and cupped her left breast with his free hand as he pulled her ponytail again. Ladybug moaned and bit his shoulder, cupping his ass to bring him closer. Chat hummed, kissing down her neck, his hand moving from her breast to her neck and he played with the collar of her suit.

“I want you,” he whispered against her mouth. She brushed her lips against his and she moved her hips faster, harder, making him curse and put his hand on the wall behind her. “Shit, my lady, wait.”

“I don’t want to wait.” She bit his earlobe, caressing his dick over his suit, as she moved her hips at the same fast pace. “I want you to come undone for me.”

He cursed and let her hair go, moving both his hands to her thighs, carrying her to the wall she was sitting on earlier. He put her on it and kissed her hard, his hands holding her back. He leaned her over and she crossed her legs around his waist, breaking the kiss to look at him with widened eyes.

“Do you trust me?”

“Are we really doing that  _ Paparazzi _ scene?” She mumbled and he laughed, kissing her again.

“Truste me,” he whispered against her temple.

“So you can let me fall?” She said and moved her hips. “You’re so hard for me,  _ mon chaton _ .”

“And you’re so wet. Let me take you home. Let me take your clothes off, let me eat you out until you’re nothing but a trembling wet mess. Let me fuck you from behind, watching your beautiful ass bounce for me.” He bit her bottom lip and she whimpered. “Be  _ mine _ .”

“So choose me.” She cupped his face as he fastened the pace, humping against her harder and faster. She panted against his mouth and moaned. “Please,  _ please _ .”

“You want me to make you cum?” Chat touched her cheek and smirked at her.

“ _ Yes, please… I beg. _ ” Ladybug whimpered again.

Chat suddenly slowed the pace, rolling his hips in a way that teased her and brought her away from the edge.

“If you want me to… you gotta beg harder than that, my lady.”

She opened her eyes, grabbed his hair, and wrapped her fingers around the strands, and kissed the corner of his mouth, kissing up until she reached his ear.

“ _ Mon chaton _ …” She blew gently against his ear. “Fuck me, Adrien. Fuck me good. Make me scream, make all of Paris know who I belong to. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk for days, make me yours, wreck me.”

He put his hands behind her thighs and pulled her.

“Wrap your legs around my waist and hold me tight. I’ll make you scream like you asked me to.”

She purred and obeyed him. He put his hands on her hips and rolled her hips against his in the rhythm he wanted. First, slow, teasing, just brushing his hard dick against her pussy. His claws played with the suit covering her hips and she hissed.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Just a bit,” he whispered against her jaw.

“No. You won’t ruin my suit.”

“Okay then.” He moved his hips harder, bringing her closer to orgasm. Ladybug clawed his shoulders and panted against his mouth. “Destransform.”

“Are yo- _ fuck _ , God,  _ yes _ ! Keep going.”

“Not God. Just me.” He teased and she cursed as he kissed one of her breasts, making her pull his hair and roll her hips harder. “Shit, my lady, I’ll cum and Plagg will hate me.”

She cupped his face and stared at him with hunger.

“Harder,” she ordered.

“Destransform,” he ordered back, against her mouth. “Destransform so I can rip your clothes and fuck you hard.”

She shivered as he wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed a bit.

“Let me make my princess cum,” he begged, and she closed her eyes.

“ _ Destransformation _ .”

The pink light faded, leaving just Marinette, wearing nothing but one of Luka’s old shirt. Since he was Chat, he could smell his scent on her. He growled and put her on the floor, making her whimper with the lack of contact.

“I was almost-”

“Come here.” He pulled her by her waist and raised her head, making her stare at him. “Is this shirt yours?”

She swallowed hard.

“Princess, I want an answer.”

“It’s Luka’s.”

“Great.” He smirked and without letting her say something, he ripped it until it was off her body. “I don’t want anything from another man on you. My shirts are all yours. But only  _ mine _ .”

She shivered and moaned, brushing her legs against the other. Chat licked his lips and brushed his fingers gently against her legs, opening them to expose her wet pussy for him. He hummed against her temple and let her go, making her whine.

“Kneel,” he ordered, and she hesitated. “Come on, be my good girl and obey me, no one can see us here.” He brushed his hands on her cheek.

“Are you going to make me your good girl?” She asked sweetly and he cursed, the way she was looking at him like she wanted to devour him, hit his dick and made his suit impossible to wear. “Hmmm, I think someone liked the idea.”

“Kneel.” He took off his belt and she shivered. “ _ Now _ .”

She licked her lips and smirked.

“I don’t think it will be that easy.” She walked to him and kissed his jaw, making him sigh. “I think this time,  _ mon chaton _ … you have to work…” She slid her hand down his chest to his dick. “Harder.”

He growled and turned her around, pulling her to him so hard she gasped. She laughed but her laugh turned into a moan when he bit her shoulder and wrapped his belt around her neck, pulling gently. The leather against her skin made her shiver and Chat licked her ear.

“Say you’re my princess. Say you’re  _ mine _ .”

“I’m yours if you’re mine.” She put her head against his shoulder.

“You know the answer to that already, my lady.” He said softly and she turned around.

“So fight by my side.” She grabbed his belt and slid it down her body. He watched it, taking a deep breath, as he approached her. “Be my  _ chaton _ once again.”

He cupped her face, kissed her, and stole the belt from her hands, turning her around. She gasped as he put his belt over her eyes and hesitated.

“Trust me,” he begged.

“I shouldn’t.”

“But will you?”

She stayed quiet for a moment and he was moving his hands away when she held his wrists, making him stay.

“I will.”

He kissed her cheek and she giggled, but moaned when his mouth moved to her neck and bit her skin to bruise it. He fastened his belt around her and kissed her temple.

“Good?”

“Yes.”

“Come here.” He sat on the floor and pulled her to his lap. Her ass was brushing against his dick and it was amazing and torturous at the same time. He wanted nothing more than to destransform and fuck her like that, but he wanted to show her that she could trust him.

He placed her legs over his and bent his knees, slowly spreading them to make her spread hers. He couldn’t finger her because his claws could hurt her, but he had another thing he could use.

He grabbed his baton from behind his back and slid it down her chest until it was against her clit. The cold material made her shiver, and Chat kissed her cheek.

“You’re doing great, my princess.” He hummed. “I’ll make you feel so good.”

“What is this?”

“Hmm, why don’t you try to guess?” He pushed the pawprint button and it slowly elongated slightly along her pussy and vibrated, before he moved the baton to her entrance. “You’re so wet it will enter you so easily.

“Are you-  _ fuck _ .”

“Yes, my lady. I am. And yes, it comes with a  _ purr _ function.” He turned her head to him so he could kiss her. Marinette moaned against the kiss as he started to fuck her with his baton, slow at first, then harder.

Marinette moaned and tried to move, but Chat wrapped his arm around her waist to make her still. He kissed every inch of her skin he could reach, moving the baton in and out of her faster until she came, moaning his name.

His real name.

Before she could recover from her orgasm, he fucked her with the baton again, through her afterglow, until she came again. He took the baton out of her and moved it to his mouth, turning off the vibration and licking it a bit.

She was panting against his chest and an evil idea flickered into his mind. Smirking, he kissed her temple and brushed the baton against her lips. She opened her mouth, eager to please him, and wrapped her lips around it.

Marinette sucked hard, and he moaned. She wiggled her butt, excited, putting her hand over his wrist to hold the object still as she worshiped it, licking and sucking like it was his cock, making Chat’s dick beg for release.

The sound she was making would be engraved in his mind, and he didn’t know if he would be able to survive her. He noticed that her hands moved down her body, one cupping her breast, playing with her nipple, as the other fucked herself.

“You like to be my good princess, don’t you? Fucking my baton like it was my cock?”

She hummed, her mouth still full with his baton, and Chat humped against her ass, so close to cum that for a moment he indulged himself and kept fucking himself against her. She moaned and he took his baton out of her mouth, making her whimper.

“Do you want to cum again?”

“Yes, Adrien.”

“So do it. Fuck yourself for me.” He bit her shoulder again and she moaned, rolling her hips as she fucked herself until she came. While she was panting, Chat grabbed her wrist and moved her hand from her pussy to his mouth.

He wrapped his mouth around her fingers and sucked, filling his mouth with her taste. He wanted nothing more than to lay her down and eat her, but they couldn’t. It was getting late, which means Paris would start to wake up.

He needed her in a room where they wouldn’t be interrupted. She moved her head to him, watching as he cleaned her fingers. Once he was satisfied, he kissed her hand and kissed her so she could taste herself once again.

Chat broke the kiss and watched her, panting slowly as she got focused again. She moved her head to the side, too tired to do more than kiss his neck, and cupped his dick. He grabbed her wrist and moved her hand to his mouth, kissing it.

“What about you?”

He smiled and kissed her nose.

“Don’t worry. I have material for hundreds of masturbations now.”

She giggled and snuggled against him. He hummed, caressing her arms.

“You should transform. It’s cold.”

“I should go home.” She mumbled, “And you could go with me.”

He stayed quiet and he noticed how she tensed in his arms, moving away a bit.

“I-”

“Don’t,” he begged, cupping her face. “Let’s not fight.”

“We’re enemies,” she hissed and got up, calling her transformation. “Our job is to fight.”

“Marinette.”

“Don’t, Adrien. Stop playing with me and my emotions. Make your choice and then you come to me when you’re ready for it. To say you want to be mine or to say you don’t want to see me ever again.”

“It’s easy for you to say, you’re not in my shoes.”

“Maybe it is. But can I be honest with you for a second?”

He stayed quiet.

“I would never work for Papillon, especially when he is lying to me. And I would always choose you. To be honest, I am choosing you everyday. Because I could have grabbed your ring last night. But I didn’t, and you know why?”

He swallowed hard.

“Because I love you enough to give you a chance, because deep down I know you can choose me. Just think for a moment, Adrien. I’ll be waiting for your answer.”

She grabbed her yo-yo and left before he could say anything. But to be fair, what else was left to say?

*

“I’m a good guardian and I will steal his ring.” She cursed and threw the pillow against the wall. “I’m not a coward like him, but I will  _ steal his fucking ring _ .”

Luka stayed quiet, the wise man that he was.

“I will break that finger if I have to, but I will  _ have his ring _ .”

Alya, like the best friend she was, took a sip of her tea and watched her friend grab another pillow. Nino, who was by her side, tensed as Marinette threw it against the other wall.

“I will skin that  _ damn cat alive _ !”

“Should we… I don’t know, help her?” Nino asked.

“Nah.” Alya shrugged and put her hand on his knee. “Let her vent. She will be okay soon.”

“Arggg, I hate that stupid little shit!” She screamed and pulled her hair, throwing herself at Luka, who wrapped his arms around her and adjusted her on his lap.

“Girl,” Alya said softly. “Do you want to tell us something?”

She hid her face on Luka’s chest and Alya sighed.

“Guess you couldn’t convince him to give the ring back,” Luka said, and Marinette whimpered, hiding her face on his chest more. “Marinette?”

“I fucked him.”

Alya spilled the tea and Luka froze, his hands losing his grasp a bit. Marinette raised her head and watched as he turned his face away.

“What about Adrien?”

She whined and got out of Luka’s lap, barely able to watch her friend’s face as she embraced herself.

“Girl, what is it about you and blonde hot guys, huh?

“They’re the same,” Luka said, and Marinette closed her eyes, feeling close to breaking down. “Aren’t they?”

“Yes.” She said softly, but all her friends heard her.

“Well, that explains the clawed marks and hickeys.” Alya finally said, trying to make the mood lighter. “I don’t know how to feel about discovering the sunshine boy is actually a horny cat.”

“Well,” Nino said and crossed his hands. “What now?”

“Now I get his ring.” Marinette said, raising her head. Though her eyes were red and wet, she wasn’t crying. “Because it doesn’t matter our story, Paris and you come first.”

“So are you saying that we’re going after him?” Luka said.

“No. I’m saying I’m going after him, but… you get ready. It could get ugly. And I will need my partners.”

Alya sipped her tea and got up with an evil smirk on her lips.

“Girl… I will love to see that cat on his knees for us.”

*

Under a mansion in one part of the city, the cat was watching his mother in her eternal slumber. Emelie Agreste looked so peaceful, like she would get up as soon as she rested. Like she did a lot of times when she was…  _ her. _

He missed her. Fuck, he missed her so much. She was the only one who understood him, the only one who was by his side when he needed guidance. His mother was one of the bestest things that happened in his life and she was gone.

When his father had come to him, when he was still fifteen, saying he was Papillon and telling him about his mother, Adrien hadn’t known what to do. He had broken down, without knowing what to do. His father had asked for help to bring his mother back, he had asked for his ring.

His father had asked Adrien to betray the girl he loved - and foolishly, moved by how much he loved and missed his mother, he had said yes and during a patrol, faught Ladybug and tried to steal her earrings.

He still dreamed about the look of betrayal and hurt she had looked at him with when she had found out he wasn’t under an akuma influence. That her partner, her other half, her  _ chaton _ , chose to betray her.

His father had said they could bring his mother back. His father had promised him that with both miraculouses, he could make the wish and bring Emilie back. That no one wouldn be hurt, that once they made the wish, he would give all the miraculouses in his possession back to Ladybug.

It was just for the wish. Gabriel promised that he wouldn’t attack Paris or hurt anyone ever again because all he wanted was his wife back. And for it, he needed both miraculouses. It would be over if she just gave them her miraculous.

But what if what she was telling him was true?

_ “For the wish to work, in addition to our combined miraculous, a sacrifice of equal value has to be made. If your mom is comatose, someone must be comatose to wake her up. If she is dead…” _

_ “Someone must die.” _

Adrien looked up, playing with his ring, distracted. He could sense Plagg eating cheese on his shoulder and the silence around them. The peaceful place, where his mother rested, was a place Adrien didn’t want to enter when he was a kid, but it turned into a place where he went when he needed to be alone.

“Plagg?” He said softly.

“Yes, kid?”

“Is she lying to me? Is she playing dirty so I can come back to her?” He said, watching his mother sleeping. In an eternal slumber. “Is her plan to be given up? Or is she right? For my mother to wake up, do I need to sleep?”

“Will you believe me if I tell you the truth? You didn’t like to listen to my advice.”

He frowned and looked to the side, to his kwami, who was serious for the first time since Adrien met him.

“So is it the truth? A sacrifice must be done.”

“Nothing comes without a price, Adrien. If you want your mother back, you or your father must perish. And since he will be the one making the wish, I think Ladybug wasn’t lying or tricking you. The girl loves you. She could have stolen your ring last night and she didn’t.”

Adrien felt something burning inside his chest, like someone had just stabbed him deeply. For a moment, he wondered if that was what Ladybug, what  _ Marinette _ , felt when he betrayed her the first time. When he stole her earrings. When he teased her and played with her feelings.

He closed his eyes and cursed, taking his ring off and looking at it. He looked to the side and found that Plagg was not visible anymore and he knew that it just happened when the holders were refusing the miraculous.

He wasn’t worthy of holding that power. He got a miraculous that fit him, because like he always with had his Cataclysm activated, Adrien destroyed everything he touched. He destroyed his partnership with Ladybug, he destroyed Marinette’s feelings, he destroyed the hope he had to have a future with the woman he loved.

And even that, he wasn’t worth it.

He shouldn’t be Chat Noir. He shouldn’t hold that power. He should go to Marinette and give her his ring, because after all, what else could he do?

She said she would wait for his choice and receive him with her arms open. But would she really be able to forgive him after everything he did?

“I don’t know what to do,  _ mom _ .”

He heard the sound of the elevator and quickly put his ring back. Plagg appeared in front of him, a bit confused, but hid inside his shirt when Gabriel spoke.

“I’ve been looking for you all day. Amira said you missed a fitting today.”

“I had some issues to solve,” Adrien said and shrugged. “Amira will survive.”

“She said to me that you’re getting too close to the new intern, Marinette.”

Adrien tried to stay calm so his father wouldn’t notice how her name was able to mess with him.

“She’s just new meat.” He hated to say those words, but he couldn’t let his father know he was interested in Marinette, especially the  _ why _ . “And a delicious one.”

“Hm. I was expecting her to make you stop being an idiot and not love that woman.”

“That woman is the owner of the thing you want.” Adrien tried to keep his cool, but he was almost turning towards his father to punch him.

“She is an idiot with the most powerful thing in her hands and she plays with us. I can’t wait to have her earrings. I can’t wait for you to take them from her. I thought you would seduce her.”

He rolled his eyes and felt nauseous because that was exactly what he did. He seduced her and stole her earrings, but his father didn’t need to know. He didn’t need to know that Adrien won, that Adrien had both the miraculouses in his hands and hid it from his father because he couldn’t stop thinking about Marinette.

“She doesn’t like me that way. Her heart is not mine anymore.”

“And who said it needed to be? Just trick her and grab the earrings. I bet she would kneel for you if you ask.”

“Like Nathalie does for you?” He said back and Gabriel rolled his eyes. “What are you going to do with Nathalie when mom is back? Throw her into the trash like she is an object?”

“You did it with hundreds of women, did I say something?”

“It’s different. I never lied to them saying I loved them.” Adrien crossed his arms.

“Because you just love that stupid bug.”

Adrien smirked and licked one of his canine teeth. The memories of Marinette on her knees with his dick inside her mouth playing with his mind. He shook his head and stared at his father, watching the way he was looking at Emilie like she was a goddess.

It made him sick.

“Father?”

“Yes?”

“I read in the grimoire about the wish. About the price. And like you’re lying to Nathalie, making her wear that broken miraculous, you’re lying to me. For my mom to come back to us, someone needs to be comatose.”

For the first time, he saw Gabriel falter. He got pale and held his breath for a mere second before turning his head to his son. His eyes got dark and Adrien felt like the kid afraid of his father he once was.

“Yes. Someone will replace her.”

“Not someone.” Adrien rolled his ring around his finger. “Someone close. That’s why you’re keeping Nathalie close?” The lie slid from his tongue easily as he pretended he didn’t know the whole truth.

His father got visibly relaxed and it made Adrien’s stomach flip. The fucking asshole was lying to him like it was nothing. He was really ready to sacrifice his own son for his wife. He was willing to murder his own son so he could have Emilie back.

He squeezed his hands, feeling his blood boil inside his veins, ready to impulsively punch Gabriel in the face. All these years, all these plans, and hurting his lady and playing a cat and bug game to grab her earrings, and just for  _ his selfish reasons _ .

The promise that Adrien would have his mother back had been lies since the beginning. Gabriel always had planned to sacrifice Adrien for Emilie. For the wish to be guaranteed, a sacrifice must be done. Nathalie wouldn’t be sacrificed because she wasn’t close to Emilie. She didn’t have any bond with her.

But Adrien did. So did Gabriel. So one must die, and Gabriel would be the one making the wish, making Adrien the ram ready for slaughter.

Ladybug was right. He was being used. His father used his feelings, his father played with him, just to have Emilie back because Gabriel couldn’t let her go. For a moment, Adrien realized he would do the same, but then the sense hit him hard because like Marinette wouldn’t want him to sacrifice someone for her…

His mother wouldn’t want the same.

She wouldn’t ever want Adrien in her state. If he agreed with his father, if he decided to give his mother another chance, he would have to go and let her live in a world where he was gone. For a world where she lives, her own son had to go.

He didn’t remember a lot about his mother - but he did remember she was the kindest and selfless soul he had met.

“Yes. We will use Nathalie as a sacrifice.”

Adrien gave him a fake smile and nodded. He walked to the elevator, without looking behind himself.

“Where are you going?”

“You said we need the earrings to bring my mother back, right? Call an akuma. I will chase that bug.” Adrien said, almost hissing.

He would find his bug - and make his choice.

*

Marinette really should have known better. Her day was stressful with Amira ordering her around, but at least she had some peace. She didn’t see Adrien, thankfully, because she really didn’t know how she would react to him. Not when she wanted to take his breath away - killing him or riding his face, she didn’t know yet.

So she was walking to grab some coffee because the only way she could survive Amira’s crazy orders was caffeine running through her veins, when she heard her phone akuma alert and stop in the hallway, closing her eyes for half a second.

“I will  _ skin _ that cat alive.”

She didn’t have time or patience to deal with an akuma now but of course Papillon would attack in the worst time possible. So, running to the closest bathroom, Marinette whimpered with her lack of caffeine and locked herself inside the bathroom.

She transformed and grabbed her yo-yo, using the window to escape. She had two seconds to beg to not lose her job in her mind and then she was running to the Eiffel Tower - obviously - to contain the akuma.

Ladybug just expected that her partners were there to help her because she didn’t want to let Chat affect her in front of all of Paris.

When she landed in the plaza close to the Tower, she stayed alert. The place was  _ too quiet _ . Like, no one was around - which was a relief but at the same time, an alert. She spun her yo-yo to make a shield by her side as she took small steps, looking around.

“If I was you, my sweet lady, I would hand me your miraculous.”

She froze when she heard Chat’s voice and turned around. He was leaning against a light pole, watching her, holding an apple. He bit it, cleaning the juices with the back of his hand and he smirked to her. She shivered, afraid for her own life, when she noticed one small detail.

“What, my lady? Don’t you like my new outfit?”

His suit was white.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, the last part!  
> So, the alternate ending is pure angst, so if it's not your cup of tea, you don't have to read, okay? It's just an alternate ending I wrote for my beta, Quantum, for all the help with this fic! <3
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for all the kudos and comments. You're amazing <3

_Is it really a surprise if I'm playing with your mind_

_And I treat you likе a prize, then I throw you to the side?_

_And am I really that bad if l love to make you mad?_

* * *

“What? Don’t you think white matches my eyes?” He threw the apple at her and without realizing what she was doing, she let her yo-yo fall and grabbed the apple. “Oh, good catch, my lady.”

“W-why is it-”

“White? See, me and Papillon did some experiments.” He grabbed his baton and spun it in his hand. “And you can akumatize a miraculous holder.”

Fear ran down her spine as he approached. He stopped spinning his baton and put it under her chin, raising her head so she could stare at him.

“Look how beautiful you are when you feel helpless.” He licked his canine tooth and she swallowed hard, letting the apple fall. Chat tilted his head to the side and put his free hand on her back, pulling her close.“Look how pretty you are for me, like the good girl you are.”

She closed her eyes when he brushed his nose against her neck, smelling her and making her shiver as his hands brushed her ears. His hands wrapped around her hair and pulled it, making her moan.

“Let me take care of you, pretty girl. Let me take this weight from your shoulders. I know how tired you are from it, how tired you are of taking care of everything, of saving everyone.” He brushed her ears and she turned her face to the side, his lips brushing hers. “My sweet princess, let your kitty take care of you.”

His fingers brushed her ears and she closed her eyes, opening her mouth to let him kiss her when she was pushed to the side, an arm wrapped around herself, and she was pulled behind a dark and tall body.

She looked down and saw Chat Noir protecting her from the Blanc version of him. He was squeezing her hard behind himself with one hand, the other holding his baton in front of them.

“Chat?”

“What the fuck were you doing, my lady, letting this stupid akuma trick you?” He hissed and pushed her to the right. “Grab you yo-yo while I distract him.”

She didn’t move, still not believing him. He looked over his shoulder with an anxious expression, like he couldn’t believe her.

“My lady.” He said again and she blinked, finally moving. She reached for her yo-yo and grabbed it, running to Chat. She made a shield and blocked the Chat Blanc attack, staying right in front of Chat.

“What are you doing here? Helping me? Is this a new plan from you and your best friend?”

“Can you just stop your sass for half a second and accept my help?” He hissed and like they never stopped fighting side by side, Ladybug stepped to the side and Chat attacked, hitting Chat Blanc.

It vanished like it was fog and Ladybug turned to Chat, wrapping him around her yo-yo and pulling him close until they were face to face, their mouths so close that if she gave one step closer, she would be kissing him.

“Kinky.” He winked, and she rolled her eyes.

“It was a distraction. I knew I couldn’t believe you. Seems like you made your choice.”

“The akuma is an illusionist that plays with your deepest fear. The akuma it’s inside his brooch. _Trust me_.”

Ladybug frowned and Chat sighed, putting his forehead against hers and staring at her with a deep sincerity, a raw emotion that made her grasp on her yo-yo loosen a bit.

“I’m by your side. Can you believe it? Can you believe _me_?”

“You already played with me a lot, alley cat.”

“I’m serious. I choose you, my lady. Give me a chance to prove it. Come on, you saw how in sync we are. Don’t say you didn’t see it. Don’t pretend that you didn’t feel safe when I was by your side. Ladybug. _My Lady_.”

“Oh, like the million of chances I gave to you? Like when I slept by your side after you _fucked_ me and you stole my earrings? I gave you chances before like a fool and you played with me. What makes this any different? All I see is you begging me to trust you again just to let me down.” She swallowed hard and saw that her words were harsh because he choked.

“This time is different. I promise.”

They heard a loud blast and she looked to the side, watching the fog from a fight happening in the distance. She let Chat go and sighed, frustrated.

“I’m going to help with the fight, because you know, that's what partners do.”

“What can I do to make you believe me?”

“Prove it to me. Show me with actions that you made your choice.” She said and used her yo-yo to run to the fight that was happening, trying to leave her drama with Chat to deal after because right now she had a city to save.

*

In the end, Chat was right. The akuma was inside the brooch. While Ladybug was checking if the man was alright and comforting him, Chat appeared. And ignoring her partners, he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his baton on the floor, making it extend until he reached the top of Eiffel Tower. He put her on the floor and she pushed his chest, hissing.

“I hate you!”

“Listen, we don’t have time, Papil-”

“Stop! I don’t believe you, I already told you, just because you were right about where the akuma was, it doesn’t mean you’re good!”

“Ladybug, listen to m-”

“I’m glad you finally brought her to me, Chat.”

Ladybug turned around as Chat stepped closer to her, holding her hands. Papillon was right in front of them, his hands over his cane and an evil smirk on his lips.

“Hello, miss Ladybug. What a pleasure finally having you here.”

“Ladybug!” Rena screamed and Papillon pointed his cane to the right. A huge purple dome covered them, locking Rena and her partners outside.

“I’m sorry, but this party is exclusive. And you three are not invited.” He looked back to Ladybug, who shoved Chat’s hand to the side and grabbed her yo-yo. “This ends now. So be a good girl and give me your earrings.”

“Oh, it does end now. You will hand over your miraculous and I will take you and your little kitty cat to the jail.” She hissed and Papillon sighed.

“I tried to be reasonable, but you’re making things difficult. Chat, please, hold her while I take back what is mine from her incompetent hands.”

Chat didn’t move and Ladybug raised her eyebrows, looking at him like she was waiting for his next step. The only thing she did was grab his baton, making both Ladybug and Papillon confused.

“Fine. I will take them myself.” Papillon took the sword from his cane and attacked Ladybug, who was too slow to defend herself.

She was lucky that Chat was fast and he blocked the attack with his baton. He pushed Papillon, making the man strumble, and stared at him with anger.

“What are you doing?” Ladybug and Papillon asked at the same time and Chat screamed, attacking Papillon. The villain defended himself raising the sword and like a match of fencing they moved around, trying to find a way to disarm the other.

Papillon pushed Chat to the floor and raised his sword, ready to attack him, but Ladybug was faster and threw her yo-yo around the wrist that was holding the sword and pulled it.

“Your bitch!” Papillon screamed.

“Shut your fucking mouth!” Chat screamed and raised, grabbing his baton. Ladybug pulled the yo-yo to make Papillon’s arm stay stretched out and still.

“Chat, the sword!” She screamed and Chat nodded, hitting his arm with all his strength. Papillon cursed, letting the sword fall and pulled his arm, making Ladybug lose her equilibrium and almost hit the floor.

Chat didn't lose time and taking advantage of Papillon's distraction, he grabbed him, putting his arm around his neck and holding him from behind. Papillon put his hands over Chat’s arm, trying to get himself free from his hold.

“So that’s it: Are you going to betray me and choose some bitch? After everything, even knowing what you’re sacrificing?” Papillon said.

“At least she was honest with me!” Chat hissed and squeezed his hold, making Papillon scream, frustrated. “At least she wasn’t intending to sacrifice me without telling me the truth!”

Papillon’s eyes widened and Chat gave him a cold laugh.

“Yes. I know that for my mom to be back, I need to die. And if you had been honest with me since the beginning, maybe I would help you. But I realized my mom would never want this, she would never want you to choose her over me, so for the first time in my entire life I’m making my _own_ choice.” He ripped the brooch from Papillon and threw it at Ladybug.

The moment the brooch was taken from Papillon, his transformation dropped down with the weird purple dome covering them. Ladybug grabbed the brooch and her yo-yo, watching as Chat let Papillon go with disgust.

The man that terrorized Paris for years looked up with anger burning inside his eyes - eyes that Ladybug saw a few times but she would recognize everywhere. Right in front of her, in the place where her worst enemy was Gabriel Agreste.

She looked up, to Chat, and everything suddenly made sense. Why suddenly he betrayed her, why he was fighting by Papillon’s side. The man had Adrien Agreste - and Chat Noir - around a collar and leash and he was blindly deceived by the only man he trusted, his own father.

“Chat,” she whispered, and he looked at her for a few seconds, a smirk that didn’t reach his eyes on his lips.

“Now you know what I choose.” He grabbed his baton and left before she could move from her shock.”

*

The next few hours were insane. Going to the police station and giving the details from the last fight with her partners, then interviews, and other blurred things she couldn’t barely remember. Her mind was focused on the last two miraculouses that weren’t in her possession.

She looked at the miraculous box, complete except for her own miraculous, the peacock one that Gabriel was refusing to tell her where it was, and the cat one.

Marinette closed it and squeezed her eyes shut hard, trying to brush the tiredness from her shoulders. She was exhausted and her body wanted nothing more than rest, but she couldn’t, not when she knew her Chaton was lost and alone in the chaos that his life turned now.

The company was already insane and she bet she would wake up with a phone call saying she was fired, but right now it was the last of her problems. Adrien was ignoring her phone calls, the miraculous and normal ones, and no one saw him.

Luka offered to take her to sleep at his home or sleep at hers so she wouldn’t be alone. Alya and Nino also offered their places, all of them worried about her emotional state. She denied everyone, thanking them for being so kind, but she needed to be alone.

Deep down, she was hoping Chat would look for her. Chat or Adrien.

And she wasn’t wrong. It was almost 4 AM and she couldn’t sleep, so she went to her kitchen to grab some water when her doorbell rang. She went to her door and looked before opening the door.

Adrien was behind the door, carrying a backpack and a suitcase, looking nervous and looking behind his back every two seconds. She opened the door and his eyes filled with relief and anxiety at the same time.

“Hey.” He swallowed hard. “I’m sorry for being here so late, but I don’t have anywhere to go. Could I spend the night here? The police didn’t let me get my wallet.”

She tilted her head to the side and stepped aside, letting him enter. She barely had closed her door when he pushed her against her door, his body all over her, his arms wrapped around her, and his face on her neck, kissing and biting her skin.

“You have no idea how afraid I was to lose you.” He confessed with a deep voice, making all of her body shiver and feel alive.

“Adrien,” she whimpered, and he brushed his dick against her; his hands moving over her body, cupping her breast under the shirt she was wearing.

“I need you, _my lady_ . Say you need me too. Please, say you _love_ me too.”

“I love you. Always did and always will.” She slipped her arm around his head the best she could as he grabbed her hair and pulled it, making her groan and tilt her head to the side to kiss her jaw.

“I will fuck you now and the only sounds out of your beautiful mouth I want to hear are my name and how hard I am fucking you, do you understand, my pretty girl?”

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s my good girl,” he whispered against her ear, and she shivered. Moving in sync, as he pushed his pants down his legs, she raised her shirt up and moved her hands to her panties, but he grabbed them and brought both her hands behind her back.

He held them together, put his hands on her head, wrapped his fingers around her hair and dragged her closer to him.

“You’re _mine_ ,” he whispered against her ear and moved his free hand down her body. She felt him moving her panties to the side and soon he was entering her hard. He hugged her with his free arm, since the other was still holding her hands behind her back.

Marinette put her head against his chest as he kept fucking her hard and fast, mumbling sweet nothings against her ear between moans and groans. She whimpered how much she loved him as he hit that sweet point that made her a shivering mess in between his arms.

He let her hands go and with the hand he was holding them with, he moved to her neck and wrapped his hand around it, kissing her cheek as he thrusted harder until she reached her orgasm, moaning “ _mon chaton_ ”. He pounded hard and fast until he also reached his limit, fucking her through his orgasm.

They both panted, trying to recover from their moment, and Adrien slipped out of her, his cum dripping down her legs. He blushed and caressed her bottom lip that was marked with her teeth from how hard she bit to not scream his name and wake her neighbors.

“Sorry if I was too rough, I-” He cleared his throat, and she put her hand gently against his cheek, caressing underneath his eye with her thumb. He gasped and held her hand hard against his face, staring at her.

“You have no idea how glad I am that you are back with me, _mon chaton_ . _Mon Adrien_.” She whispered against his lips and he whimpered, hugging her as he kissed her hard, pouring all the hidden feelings they felt for each other in that kiss.

“I’m yours, my lady.” He cupped her face and cleaned the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. “I always have been and always will.”

“I know. _I know_.” She stared deep inside his eyes. “And we will be by each other’s side until the end of days now.”

“Forever.” He promised and took her to her bedroom, where he spent the rest of the night proving to her how he was hers.

And how she was his.

*

Marinette woke up and didn’t open her eyes. Like she did every day since she lost her earrings, her first move was to put her hands on her earrings, checking if Tikki was with her and safe.

Her earrings were in place and she sighed, relieved. She ran her hand down her face and a cold metal thing brushed her cheek, making her open her eyes widen and move her hand in front of her.

In her fingers, was Adrien’s ring. His _miraculous_. And on the other side of the bed, nothing but messed sheets and a note.

Shaking, she grabbed the note and unwrapped it, her heart beating so fast she was almost throwing up. When she read it, though, her heart finally beat slowly.

_I had to go to the police station, they want me to testify again. I think it is not a good idea to have my ring with me - my father can throw my identity at them and having the ring will raise suspicions. Can you take care of Plagg until I’m back?_

_ps: don’t give him cheese. He already ate 3 wheels of camembert._

_love you. always. and I will never stop, it doesn’t matter where I am. - A_

She sighed, relieved, and put her hand over her chest, laying down on the bed with a huge grin on her lips.

“Hey, princess.”

She raised her head and saw Plagg sitting on her belly, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Do you have some cheese?”

“Ah, Plagg.” She half laughed and cried. “It’s so good to have you both back.”

*

In the end, she was indeed fired. As well as all of Gabriel’s employees, his son included. Since they couldn’t prove that the money Gabriel made was from his years as a designer or terrorism, it was frozen and Adrien had no acess to it.

Amira opened her own brand and called Marinette to work with her, and Adrien to be her model. Both accepted because after all, they needed money. Since the night Adrien went to her, knocking at her door, he never left. They were living together as partners and lovers.

Emilie’s funeral was closed to family and friends and was a bittersweet ending. Marinette didn’t let Adrien’s hand go even for a second, and he was glad for it.

Little by little, they got used to their new life. The miraculouses were safe with them and there was no use for them - until Mayura finally came back for her revenge.

The sentimonster was attacking the school again and Adrien was running fast to an alley where he could transform. He shushed Plagg with a piece of cheese and transformed, running to his lady and partners to help them.

Once he landed, Ladybug was already with her lucky charm in hand, Caparace holding the sentimonters inside a shield and Rena with her flute against her lips. Chat ran to Ladybug and winked at Viperon, who was by her side.

“Sorry for being late, my girlfriend asked for almond milk and I had to drive to a lot of markets to find her favorite brand.”

Ladybug smirked at him as he kissed her temple and Viperion rolled his eyes, amused.

“Sometimes I miss when you both used to hate each other and were enemies.”

Ladybug and Chat traded a dirty look and Viperion huffed, not amused at all.

“The old times are now gone, right, _my lady_?” He raised his fist and she smirked, hitting her first against his like they always did after their akuma fights.

“Me and you against the world, _chaton_.”

* * *

**ENDING #2**

**To you, that ignored the author's note (don't do it again my d00ds), this ending is pure ANGST. No happy ending here. Read at your own risk! And give me your tears so I can drink >:D**

_And I don't know, I don't know how it can change_

_Watch it go, watch it go, we stay the same_

_And I don't know, I don't know how it can change_

_And I don't know, I don't know how it can change_

_It's all we know, all we know, the hurricane_

Everything went too fast for her to notice what happened. One moment she was fighting against Chat and the next one she was on the floor, with him pinning her against it and Papillon taking her earrings from her.

She cried as she watched Chat taking his ring off and offering to Papillon. She swallowed hard and sat down, crying louder.

“Adrien.” She begged. “ _Please_ , no. For me.”

“You wouldn’t understand, Marinette.” Chat said and he was sad, surprisingly. “I have to do that. You have your parents and you’re loved. I tried to live without her, I swear I did, but I _need_ her.”

“You’re… Adrien, the price is too high!” She begged and grabbed his boot. He looked down at her with pity. “Please, don’t do it.”

His reply made her cry louder.

“Plagg, _destransformation_.”

“Adrien, don’t do it.” She pleaded and sat down. “Don’t do it.”

“Here, father.” He gave his ring to Papillon, who put his hand over his shoulder.

 _Father?!_ What did he mean by _father_?

Marinette peered between them, unable to comprehend really what was going on between them. Her breathing came out in short pants as her heart pounded harder within her ribcage. She watched as Papillon placed the ring onto his finger with Adrien’s gaze locked on hers, clearly enjoying the shocked expression on her face that showcased her broken heart.

“Why are you so quiet, my lady?”

“It’s too late. I’m praying for a miracle now.”

“Plagg… Tikki… _unify_!”

Marinette closed her eyes and she knew her miracle wouldn’t come to her.

The bright light blinded her as the two miraculouses welded together and took over Papillon, causing her heart to falter and crack further. It was too late. Too late for her to fix it. Too late for her to save the one person that mattered most to her. There was no way to fix it without her miraculous. Without Tikki. What was done could not be undone by man or magic. And that cold reality took her heart and threw it into the cold ground as soon as Papillon uttered his wish.

The gasp that filled her ears made fear run all over her body as she opened her eyes.

Adrien was right in front of her, gasping for air, his hands clawing his chest like he was trying to do something to bring him air. He gasped, getting pale, looking at her with widened eyes.

And regret burning in his eyes.

Marinette ran to him and knelt in front of him, cupping his face.

“Adrien.” She begged for… what, to be honest? What could she do to save him? The wish was made, the price should be paid.

“Y-You were right.” He said with difficulty and she shook her head.

“Shut up, I will fix it. I have to fix it. It’s my job, right. As Ladybug, as Marinette. To fix things that go wrong?” 

“Too… late…”

“Don’t say that!” She grabbed her purse and opened it, looking for her last hope. “I will fix it. I will make things work again!”

He grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

“I… love…”

“Don’t you dare. Not now. Not like this!” She screamed.

“S-sorry. I’m sorry… hurting you.” He closed his eyes and she screamed louder, hugging him.

“No! Don’t go. Not now, don’t go! _Please_!”

“Adrien?” A sweet female voice said, but it sounded weak. Marinette squeezed Adrien’s lifeless body for a moment and turned to the side, watching Emilie Agreste with anger.

“I will fix this,” Marinette whispered and lay Adrien gently on the floor, kissing his lips. She grabbed her purse and took the box, grabbing the watch.

“NO!” Papillon screamed, but she just smirked.

“You care so little for your own son that you don’t care about the fact that he is lifeless on the floor!” She screamed. “I won’t let you win. _Never_.”

She raised and stared at him, she screamed the words that would save Adrien.

“ _Fluff, transforme-moi_!”

*

Lapin stepped out of the portal to Past!Marinette letting his hand go, in the night she had the chance to take the ring back, because Adrien was drunk. Past!Marinette looked at her, wide eyed, worried.

“What-”

“Take his ring. Trust me, you will regret it if you don’t!” She grabbed Adrien’s hand and stole his ring, turning to her old self.

“He will hate me!” Past!Marinette half screamed, half cried, as Lapin put the ring on her hand.

“It’s better to have him hating you alive than to hear him saying he loves you while dying.” She said, her voice so broken that Past!Marinette widened her eyes. “Trust me. It’s for the best. Live with him far from you, but breathing.”

“But-”

“It’s better this way. Safer. For us, for him, for everyone.”

She nodded and squeezed his ring. Lapin stepped away and grabbed her umbrella. 

“Wait!” Past!Marinette screamed. “How… how bad was it?”

Lapin stared at her and said nothing, but it wasn’t necessary. By the way Past!Marinette’s eyes were filled with tears, she realized how bad it was.

“Hey?” Past!Marinette called while she opened the portal.

“Yes?”

“Do you think he will forgive us?”

“I wouldn’t bet on it.”

*

When Lapin crossed the portal, Paris was what it used to be before. She came back to a time she didn’t know him, a time where they never crossed paths, a time where even Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t meet.

A time where Adrien was happy.

She jumped until she reached the old mansion. She landed on a rooftop where she could watch the windows from his room and sat down, opening her umbrella and putting it over her head, watching the blonde woman running after a blonde young boy.

She couldn’t hear their laughs, but she bet it was full of joy and love.

Emilie grabbed Adrien and spun around. The small Adrien laughed and grabbed his mother’s cheek to kiss her nose.

Lapin closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

Soon Gabriel entered the room and walked to them, grabbing Adrien from Emilie’s arms and kissing his son’s cheek. He grabbed Emilie’s hand and they left the room, laughing.

Lapin smiled and cleaned her tears. It was time to go home.

Even if her home was Adrien and she had lost him.

*

“Amira, I think this is- oh. It’s you.”

She tried to control her heartbeat as Adrien handed her a folder. She grabbed it, looking down because she didn't have the courage to look at his eyes.

“Give this folder to her.”

“Yes, Mr. Agreste.”

“When are you leaving, again?”

“Tomorrow is my last day,” she whispered.

“Then I won’t have to see your face ever again,” he said, and she closed her eyes to not let the tears fall. “I visited my father in prison today, if you want to know. He asked me to say to Ladybug that one day he will haunt her again.”

Marinette raised her head and glared at him without any expression.

“I will win again.”

“Stealing miraculouses while people sleep?”

“I learned from the best one.” She smirked and Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea to chase you in that club and fuck you.”

“Everyone makes mistakes. Mine was to love you.” She walked past him and he grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

“Where did you hide the miraculous box? I notice your ears are bare.”

“I burned all of them.” She freed herself from his grasp. “So it won’t be in the wrong hands. Yours, mine. It doesn’t matter. They’re gone.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“And there was a time you did?” She huffed. “When I tried to tell you about the price, you didn’t listen to me.”

“What price?” He looked confused, and she almost sobbed with nostalgia. A long time ago, on a rooftop, he made the same expression when she said about the price to pay.

And he hadn't believed her.

“It doesn’t matter. So, I had to do what I did to make you alive. Even if I had to sacrifice the love we felt for each other.”

“I hope it was worth it then.”

She watched him, alive and hating her.

“It did. Goodbye, Adrien. I hope you have a good life.”

“You know… I loved you once.”

She froze but didn’t turn to him. She raised her head and took a deep breath.

“And I never stopped,” she said and left before she did something stupid like begging him to forgive her. “Even when you betrayed me in the beginning.”

Because after all, he didn’t know what happened. And it was better that way.

*

The miraculous box was hidden inside a temple in Tibet.

And it was never opened again.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at the comments. I'm waiting.


End file.
